Himegoto
by amerie-san
Summary: Rukia sat in front of her desk, silently staring at the folded paper laid flat on it. “This Is Not Good” She whispered darkly. She had been warned of the pink scented letters given by anonymous senders with hearts on them, but this was way past the limit.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…the others…hmm… I wont tell just yet!!!**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: **_Rukia sat in front of her desk, silently staring at the folded paper laid flat on it. "This. Is. Not. Good." She whispered darkly. She had been warned of the pink scented letters given by anonymous senders with hearts on them, but this was way pass the limit._**A letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues.**

Haha..I simply love this pairing! So awesome! Go Rukia!

-I've been reading fics for a long time but this is the first occurrence that I would _actually_ write one…so I gravely implore, please be nice.**X**P

**HIMEGOTO**

Chapter 1 

The beginning 

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear, the birds were chirping melodiously. The flowing curtains in the window floated with the gentle breeze while the rays of the sun poured out from it.

It was too perfect to call…

"oi! Baka! We'll be late if you don't get up!" Ichigo pounded on the closet the death god had been inhabiting, "oi! Did you hear me?" he added coarsely with a sour face. "damn it…why cant she just sleep in her own room…" He glanced at his wristwatch every five seconds.

Rukia decided to sleep in the closet for some days complaining about how she just missed her cramped up space, saying that it gave her the comfy feeling of reassurance. Despite Ichigo's firm disagreement, she did not listen; after all, it was 'her' closet. Moreover, since Yuzu, Karin and his dad **should not** know about it, Ichigo reasoned that Rukia was just sleeping over with the girls because of a project they had to finish. So here they were living like the first months when they met and for Ichigo, it was plain torture.

The closed door harshly opened, "could you be any louder?" Rukia retorted, face as irritated as his. "such a big mouth…" she murmured as she buttoned her uniform. She was currently changing.

He could see a portion of her chest and her skirt was ruffled higher to her thighs. "damn, cant you be more decent?" he turned to his side while blushing, avoiding to gaze at her. Lately, he felt different around her like there was some unseen force surrounding him and pulling him towards Rukia. He felt stupid, she'd been residing in his closet for months and he didn't care, now she's even living in their house like she was some family member and it didn't bother him, then why now? Was it puberty? Hormones? To hell with it!

"Urusai!" She hissed at him and leaped out of the closet, landing gracefully on her feet. "I wouldn't be this tired if I didn't have to treat your wounds all night."

He unconsciously laid his hand on his abdomen; his white polo shirt perfectly hid the bandages she had wrapped him with so carefully last night when he fell unconscious in her arms. "then you shouldn't have." He answered plainly in a challenging glare.

"like I could allow you to bleed to death!" she matched his glare with her own cold one.

"then quit your yapping and let's go to school." And with his reasonable words their bickering came to its end. He won this round.

Rukia only grunted and jumped off the window, it was becoming a habit.

He walked out his bedroom silently then closed the door.

Inside the small dark closet, there was a sleeping Kon, "Rukia…nee-san…nee-san…" he mumbled and shifted left and right. "Ichigo! You moron!" he suddenly jerked up but then collapsed again in the cool sheets.

……………..

classroom

Rukia sat in front of her desk, silently staring at the folded paper laid flat on it. "This. Is. Not. Good." She whispered darkly. She had been warned of the pink scented letters given by anonymous senders with hearts on them, but this was way pass the limit.

"what's that?" Tatsuki asked her, Inoue just behind.

Rukia snatched the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. "Nothing, just the list of my daily chores." She faked a smile too obvious.

"Really? Why do I smell perfume then?" Chizuru suddenly came out of nowhere.

"oh that, umm.." Rukia thought of an acceptable excuse but found none; the other three looked intently at her, waiting for some reasonable reply.

"…it's our new detergent. It's kinda strong. Why? Do I smell bad?" she said so randomly, finding no valid reason other than that.

"no, you don't smell bad." Tatsuki answered. "But you smell like strawberries." Her statement made Rukia freeze for some seconds.

"wow, nice detergent." Chizuru said aimlessly.

However, they knew it wasn't the detergent but something else…

"umm, Kuchiki-san, do you know where Kurosaki-kun is?" Orihime asked her so nicely, dropping the topic of what Rukia was hiding.

"I don't know, I've seen him in the tool shed but that was more than an hour ago." She replied.

"oh.."

With a sigh she said, "well, excuse me for a while, I have something to do." She stood up from her desk and walked towards the door, but before she could fully exit Tatsuki interrupted her.

"does it involve love letters and boys?" she asked while grinning mischievously.

Rukia played with her and smiled back, "maybe." And she went out.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Chizuru asked while looking at the empty desk were Rukia once sat.

"no idea." Tatsuki replied, "well, I just hope she wont get herself in trouble." She returned to her own desk.

Inoue gazed at the door where the shinigami vanished and said nothing more.

………………….

"I am so dead…" Rukia was walking while reading the crumpled paper she had buried in her pocket recently, her eyes filled with disarray.

When suddenly she was hit by someone _hard_, she landed on the floor with her butt.

"hey!" she had screamed so abruptly breaking her Ms. Perfect image. Rukia almost wanted to beg for an apology that very minute if it hadn't been for the reaction she had received from _that_ certain person she ran into.

"watch were you're going dope!" Ichigo shouted irritated but regretted doing so after seeing Rukia's fuming face.

"Bakamono!" Rukia got up quickly and kicked him on the shin.

"OUCH!!" Ichigo roared reeling to the ground holding his sore knee. "you bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled frustrated and pained all in the same time.

Rukia brushed 'dirt' off her uniform and rolled her eyes, "serves you right." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"damn midget…" the carrot-top glared at her with all indignation he could muster from his insides but stayed quite for his own sake nonetheless.

"…the cause of all my torture." he cursed only softly.

Rukia looked deadly daggers at him that could pierce his very soul. "Hmph…!" she grunted but then left instantly.

Ichigo scratched his head, "why can't she just be nice?" he questioned then shifted his gaze to the suspicious paper just beside him. He grabbed it and read, he barely finished the first five sentences when his eyes widened.

"NANI???!!" he screamed and it echoed through out the whole neighborhood.

……………………..

7:45 P.M. Kurosaki household

"neh, Ichigo…?" Rukia nudged him even forgetting -vainly trying to forget- about the **little** spat they had a while ago in the corridor. She had been trying to put up a conversation for the hundredth time and still no response. She was trying to be nice, _really_, really nice just to soothe him but it was all in vain yet again. And this was the last time of giving him the 'kind' approach.

He was studying math and was doing an assignment. He avoided her the whole day and she was starting to fuss about it for some unexplainable reason, that is. He didn't even speak a word to her when they walked home together.

"Ichigo? Why wont you talk to me?" she frowned while looking over at his notebooks from behind his shoulders. "oi!" she was beginning to grow impatient, her hands on her waist.

"what? Can't you see I'm busy?!" he finally snapped back at her hot headedly. He could no longer contain his temper, which he had been trying to hold back all day. He couldn't be more irritated than this.

"what are you so angry about? I haven't done anything wrong did I?!" She retorted, Rukia had no clue what pissed him off which was starting to irritate her as well. It was unfair to have him giving her the cold shoulder while she just stood there clueless. "if it was about ramming into me earlier, I forgive you." She just had the nerve to say that.

"Yeah right! Don't you play dumb with me dope." He countered back, there was just no way for him to give in to her at any cost. "I won't be fooled by your drama queen antics."

"look, you're aggravating my nerves Ichigo, I have been trying to appease you all day, cant you just appreciate my efforts?" she chided so intolerantly while massaging her temples. She was now upset on how Ichigo was treating her. _Honestly,_ she really had no idea on what Ichigo was so angry about. "you are so unbelievable!" she added in a fit of rage starting to get to her.

"hey, I didn't ask you to." He rolled his eyes and continued on his homework that made her feel she was nothing more than thin air.

Rukia could not believe how she was being treated, her eyebrows furrowed deeper in annoyance. "just tell me what the bloody hell is your problem and let's get this over with!" She demanded and her self-restraint already failed her.

"there's nothing to talk about!" he raised his voice, but it was a different tone than when they bickered, it sounded more infuriated and heated than usual. They acted as if a real couple having an argument.

She was about to bark another rebuttal but decided against it, "fine." Rukia, somewhat shocked at his unlikely outburst turned around and jumped out of the window, yet again, saying nothing more. It seemed that she got used to going out off the window even if she could already use the doors.

………………….

Even after dinner they did not speak to each other, he hopped on his bed without saying a word to her and she entered her closet in the same cold manner. She closed it with a loud thud letting him know how annoyed she also felt but it had no effect on him. He was as stubborn as an ox and she was as cold as an ice cube. Not the best combination in this kind of situation…really…

Ichigo lay in his bed, arms folded under his head. He was thinking so deeply he did not even notice that Rukia already came out of her closet and walked towards the door.

He watched her in the corner of his eyes, but did not will to speak; he was too stubborn to make the first move for amends. After all, why would he apologize? He pretended he couldn't see her, a frown etched on his face, eyebrows knitted and amber eyes cold. She went out and he feigned not to care. But he could not lie to himself that he was curious of her destination. After all it was the middle of the night and going out was dangerous even for her… correction **mostly** for her!

"damn bitch.." he cursed under his breath. "I always have to look after her." He mentally concluded what would happen; if things go worse he would be saving her sorry ass again! If it turned out how he though of it, he would rant in her face! Though he never did like to admit he was always worried about her, he didn't want her to get in trouble again, not after everything that happened in soul society and all his efforts to keep her alive. It was too much of a risk to allow anyone to harm her.

He sat up and was about to leave his bed when the door opened for the second time.

They both froze for some seconds of deafening silence when Rukia entered.

Their eyes met ever so perfectly.

"what? Can't I go to the bathroom myself?" she scoffed with one eyebrow raised in aggravation. She disliked how he glared at her and how his frown was pasted on his face all day.

All his worry melted dramatically fast. "is your brain broken? I _just_ want a drink." He shot back standing up from his bed, walking pass her and closing the door with a loud crash.

Rukia's anger rose even more, she could feel her blood boil under her skin. If she would have been more infuriated by an inch she would throw that bastard out of the window and then break him in every way possible. Her hands clenched to fists but slowly relaxed as she exhaled heavily. She walked to her closet with gingerly steps (or even strides) still attempting to calm herself for her sake and his; though she was stubborn she still knew that aggravating their condition will do them no good. It was a 'lose-lose' situation. And for her, it was always only a win-win or a _win-lose_…!

She went to bed and wrapped herself in her covers; though eyes closed they were still burning and face engraved with annoyance. She was planning to return sleeping with the twins tomorrow.

All of a sudden her eyes shot open, revealing frantic cerulean orbs so darkly they were tinted violet, "the letter!" she squeaked and rummaged through the whole closet but still found none, her face had a grim expression. "screw destiny! I'm sooo dead!" she collapsed on her bed.

Onwards, onwards to the uncomfortable silence of the night.

Tomorrow would be another day, and what would happen was the biggest question. Will all hell break loose?

The devil was just waiting…

Oyasumi…

…………………………..

Notes: so there, I'm done with chapter 1, the very first chapter of this fic! hah! And you still don't know what the letter is all about, who sent it and why Ichigo is so angry! That would be revealed in the following chapters!

Thanks for reading.

Reviews will be very much appreciated)

Japanese terms:

Nee-san- 'big sis'

Urusai- 'shut up'

Baka- 'idiot'

Bakamono- not sure if its 'you idiot' or 'idiot' too… (Monster) courtesy of BunnyKitty4434

Neh- like 'hey' or something like nudging someone

Oyasumi- 'good night'

Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

Love,

Amerie


	2. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…the others…I still wont tell… (devilish grin )**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues.**

Chapter 2 

Reasons 

Clouds drifting like cotton in the sky, breeze blowing like gentle whispers, if only the same serenity took over their selves then perhaps the spectacle would be more beautiful.

"hey Ichigo, something's wrong with you today." keigo stated as he and the other boys sat in the rooftop to eat lunch as always. "man, you look awful than ever." He even added an oh so very nice insult as a side dish.

"he's right." Mizuiro nodded in agreement, perhaps he really did look _that_ awful.

He didn't need anyone insulting how he looked today or butting in his personal problems. "nothing's wrong with me." His scowled even deepened than the deepest he could.

"yeah right, it's about _Kuchiki-san_ isn't it?" keigo twitched his eyebrows up and down. "maybe this is what they call _lover's quarrel_?" mischief spilled from his voice.

Ichigo's features shuddered, "Hell no! why would I be concerned of **thatbitch**?" he turned his head to the side to avoid their gazes. "of all the wretched people…" he mumbled

"then why such the expression on your face, Kurosaki?" Ishida questioned slyly though serious.

"why the hell do you care?" He snapped back, eyebrows still furrowed in grave aggravation, yet he ate in frustrated silence.

"yep, it's Rukia alright." keigo confirmed with a smug grin much to Ichigo annoyance. "if you're not really concerned about her as you said so, then you won't mind if I ask her out, would you? I mean, you could always have Inoue." his grin turned to a more devilish one, if that was even possible; in his statement Ichigo almost spat out all the contents of his mouth.

"Just shut up!" the carrot-top hit him squarely in the face with his fist and he rocketed while nose bleeding. Hell, if he didn't care about Rukia then why the violent reaction?

"why are you so cruel to me????" the one who flew shouted, face all bloodied and bruised.

Chad only sat there quietly; he always had this admirably tolerant nature towards the stooges. Thank the heavens for that!

"you shouldn't state the obvious." Ishida mumbled then sighed and somehow he was certain, Ichigo's distress was Kuchiki Rukia.

…………………..

"Kuchiki-san, what's the matter?" Inoue Orihime asked, stopping herself from eating another one of those out-of-this-world dishes. The girls were having a picnic under a tree.

Rukia sat there silently deep in thought. She had not touched her food even the slightest bit.

The distant look in her eyes was not broken, "Kuchiki-san?" Inoue repeated knowing her friend was inattentive.

The raven-haired girl snapped out of her reverie and smiled. "oh, what's that again?" she said.

"you haven't eaten anything. Are you ill, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue questioned deeply concerned.

She laid down her chopsticks and closed her bento box, untouched. "no, I was just thinking." Her glance shifted from her lunch to meet their worried gazes.

"aren't you going to eat?" Chizuru queried, Rukia only shook her head.

"hey, You and Ichigo haven't talked for two days now, it's really unusual." Tatsuki remarked eyes closed with a seemingly all-knowing expression on her face. Orihime's facade suddenly faltered but she recollected her cheer almost too fast.

"yeah, you both seem to be avoiding each other like you had some argument." Ryo, the fastest runner in Karakura mentioned.

"And Kurosaki-kun has been more upset lately." Inoue remembered Ichigo's face and how he frowned. She was well aware of the fact that Ichigo and Rukia shared a deep bond with each other, a bond that exceeded limits, withstood tribulations and proved friendship or even something more than that not only once but over and over again, perhaps even one of which she could never rival. She would confess; she was jealous of Ichigo's compassion towards the petite girl.

And neither Ichigo nor Rukia would admit anything. "why are you saying that? It's not like we're obligated to talk to each other. He has his own world and I have mine." Rukia scoffed, her sentence had a double meaning and somehow they could hear irritation trickling from her voice.

They recognized, judging by her tone there was something wrong indeed.

"coz ever since you got here, you and Ichigo have been _controversially_ close." Tatsuki replied and they all knew she spoke the truth. "…not that I'm trying to imply anything." She added briefly.

Rukia's cheeks tinted a light red color that was barely visible. "well…" she searched for the words to say, "I…I just don't feel like talking to him." She finally reasoned while pouting.

"if you say so." Tatsuki allowed it to drop…for now. "But you know, acting like a stubborn mule isn't gonna help at all."

"I know that…"Rukia admitted, her childish atmosphere vanished leaving only somberness and again she was lost in her thoughts. At least, she had trusted friends.

She hadn't even found that damned letter yet! If they only the tedious situation she was compelled to deal with.

………………….

The crimson haired man walked through the wooden floorboards of the corridor, thumps heard from his every step. "Renji." Byakuya Kuchiki called him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Taichou," He turned to face his superior.

"I need you to do an errand for me." He said coldly, no hint of emotion in his features as usual.

"what is it?" he asked willingly.

"go to Rukia, inform me of her welfare." The captain of the sixth division replied flatly. And it proved that despite his apathy, there was still one person he had deeply cared for above all else.

_Only Rukia._

"wakatta." The lieutenant shinigami abided.

"And be sure she is of good condition. If not, I would place you and that _boy_ accountable for her distress." With this, Kuchiki Byakuya left.

"you still worry about her." he had whispered to himself. He too, cared for her though it pained him to do so; it was unquestionable as how a moth is drawn to the flame even as it consumes him, only to ashes. "me too.."

_to Rukia, then..._

………………………

Their teacher was babbling about the Meiji era, the samurais, the emperor and everything. Honestly it was painstakingly hard to keep your eyes open, even for Rukia who was usually fond of history since she had been a witness of it for a century or so.

With a deep weary sigh, the petite shinigami rested her chin on her hand while the other fumbling with a pencil, she unconsciously glanced at Ichigo who was currently browsing his history book. He had such an intent gaze on the book, which she could not help but question why. Seriously, she herself wanted this fight to end.

Unknown to him, she quietly watched as his eyes moved from left to right while reading. She released the pencil from her playful fingers and it rolled off her desk unexpectedly.

Ichigo noticed this and their gazes met in a fluid motion.

She would have already leaned downward to get it if only she wasn't halted by his voice.

"I'll get it." he said bluntly and bent over to grab it.

"thanks." She accepted it from his grasp in the same swift manner and turned her head to the front, pretending she was listening to the lecture.

And he returned to his book wordlessly.

But then, Rukia's cell phone beeped. "a hollow…!" she softly hissed and the substitute death god heard it. He eyed her.

'what will I do?' she thought, what possible excuse could she give now? Going to the bathroom was overrated and jumping out of the window was plainly bizarre, to add more to her discomfort she and Ichigo aren't in good terms for Pete's sake!

And then the idea hit her, "I'll faint." She spat out.

His eyebrows almost knitted permanently together. "you'll what?!" he practically said that out loud. She was insane and god, she had the craziest plans!

A frown, "just work with me..." She said impatiently and stood from her desk. When it's about work and being a shinigami, personal emotions, attachments, problems or what so ever were the last things needed.

Now the show starts and drama queen would be the star of it. Ichigo could only sigh reluctantly. The things he does for this goddamn job.

"sensei…" Rukia called for attention with her fake schoolgirl voice which she was really good at, mind you. She earned the gazes of the whole class.

"yes, Kuchiki-san?" their teacher acknowledged her.

"sensei, I feel dizzy." She placed a hand on her forehead dramatically and started wobbling as she stood.

Ichigo would give her the credit; she was indeed an effective actress...Or were they all just brainless morons??

"You look quite pale. Do you want to go to the clinic immediately?" their sensei asked concerned and it seemed that the whole class felt the same.

Pale? That was her natural skin color, or maybe always skipping lunch was the culprit.

"yes, sensei.." she said fatigued. Inoue and the other girls looked at her distressed figuring this was because she hadn't eaten her lunch, even Ishida and Chad were worried.

"Kuchiki-san, I'll accompany you if you can't walk." Keigo offered too deviously.

"yes, someone please come with her to the clinic." The teacher agreed.

Ichigo saw the dark-haired girl wink at her. It was his cue. This was one hell of a plan by the great Kuchiki Rukia, top that. "I'll go." He offered hesitantly as he also rose from his seat.

A couple of whispers were heard at his proposal, mostly surprised of their sudden transition. Looks like another rumor about them was stirring.

Screw everything, they had to get to this hollow fast.

"How _thoughtful_ of you, Kurosaki-kun. Please accompany her." it pained him somehow to hear those words.

Rukia walked unsteadily every step and Ichigo had wrapped his right arm around her waist to support her.

"what kind of stunt are you pulling this time, bitch?" he whispered at her and she could've sworn she would pummel him if she wasn't only acting sick.

"you'd thank me later when we defeat that hollow, so shut up." She murmured but stopped herself shortly, "oh…I cant take it any longer." She weakly muttered and descended downwards while moaning, she was waiting for Ichigo to catch her but all she felt was her face on the solid ground.

"That must've hurt." Ichigo snickered in satisfaction of himself.

Her face twitched the slightest and Ichigo was impressed on how she could contain that much pain. Drama queen indeed!

"she fainted!" said Orihime, panicked.

"Kuchiki-san!" a number of students called over and stood to aid her.

She could almost blurt out every curse she can think of at Ichigo for not catching her but she controlled her hidden wrath, later was payback time! And she would get him good even if she had to swear that on every god that existed.

Ichigo scooped her gracelessly in his arms almost too callously and her frown deepened even while eyes closed.

Here he was carrying Rukia in his arms and the whole class was looking at them, good-bye to his most "treasured" reputation.

"Hurry and get her to the clinic, I'll excuse you both." The teacher said and the two exited the room.

Rukia smiled inwardly to herself, a wave of haughtiness washing over her, her plans always worked. She would mock him given the chance.

As soon as they were out of the classroom, he dropped her harshly and she fell on her bottom. "that hurts, baka! Why don't you be a bit more compassionate!" she exclaimed not loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear.

"you're freaking insane, you know that? They were actually worried about you." He scolded her, standing toweringly before the girl.

"well, there was no other way to get out of there." She bit back then glared at him, "besides, I don't see you working on a plan, so don't complain." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Che…we'll waste our time if you keep talking, Einstein." He turned his back rudely to leave her.

"why…you…" Rukia inhaled deeply, composing herself, anger was pointless in this situation.

There was a hollow they still had to obliterate.

………………….

_The silver haired captain stood before the window of his room, awareness lost in deep contemplation. _

_Silence broken by a woman, "Toshiro," she had used his name to gain his attention._

"_what is it Matsumoto fuku-taichou?" he addressed her formally, not even turning his back to meet her gaze, making evident that she was not welcomed in his chain of thoughts at the very moment._

"_I speak disregarding my position, but wholly for my sincere concern for you." She spoke truthfully though pained of his indifference._

"_such capricious emotions are not needed now, our positions hold not the claim for __**it**__ to be vouch-saved." He said apathetically, still. _

_Rangiku closed her eyes firmly then opened them with new intent. "Toshiro, leave your bitter restraint on yourself for once. Your heart knows the words you truly yearn to speak of, the abandonment in the shackles you forged for your own existence will only tarnish your soul further, I fear." She told him steadfastly; his subordinate had ardently tried to reach him._

_He turned to face her, "Rangiku," he now voiced out tenderly; authority was no longer imposed. A small grateful smile crept his façade though it was washed away almost instantly. He was pleased that the lieutenant cared, she was like an older sister and he was like her younger brother but, "there would come a time that I would recognize such feelings, until then, the weight of my duty remains unmoved, and I trust that you, above all else, will help me carry that burden." Hitsugaya Toshiro continued on, starring at the open window and Matsumoto Rangiku utterly knew that she could only watch over him as he pondered._

He remembered a fragment of his memory. Rangiku's words still echoed in the deep reservoir of his mind. He then closed his eyes and breathed deeply, they fluttered open once more and he had decided.

Hitsugaya-taichou reached for a pen and started writing.

It was time.

…………………………………………………….

Notes: Hi! So there, I finished Chap.2! Was it bad? Or maybe good? Please do tell, there are no fluffs yet but they'll come soon. I'll really try to not make them OOC, but please forgive me if I fail. Hehehe. If you're wondering about the letter, it some twisted unexpected thing that you will find out soon enough. There will be other pairings here, some are only hinted but oh well…

I hope you're happy about how chap.2 turned out.

Reviews will be very much delighted! Thanks a lot)

Japanese terms:

Wakatta- 'understood'

Sensei- 'teacher'

Taichou- 'Captain'

Fuku-taichou- 'Vice captain'

Bento box- a lunch box

Love,

Amerie


	3. Reckless insolence

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…the others…not telling…P**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues.**

Chapter 3 

Reckless insolence 

A thought that tugged her chest, uncertainty creeping within her. There were vague things that floated in the vast awareness of her mind and a thousand more beating with her heart. For now, she would force them all to lay still, she had an obligation to fulfill and distractions would only kill her in the face of an enemy.

They ran in break neck speed, wearing their black shinigami uniforms that served as their identity. "we'll take a left turn on the next street, the hollow's there." Rukia stated as she continued to dash in impressive agility.

"ah…" Ichigo only replied, his pace was quick as well. The scowl on his face did not fade. A few more minutes and they arrived in their destination.

"yoroshiku death gods! are you here to become by supper?" A huge hollow greeted them with a deafening screech. It was as hideous as all the others, with a bone white mask, glowing yellow eyes, claws, and two tongues that darted out like snakes.

"ugly…" Rukia's eyebrow twitched in disgust while her hands still covered her ears. Somehow their duty made them forget the conflict they were having in the past days.

"With a century of slaying these things, aren't you already used to their sickening faces?" Ichigo drew out his Zangetsu, pointing it to the hollow. They had no time for weaklings.

"I'll never get used to it." Rukia answered and unsheathed her sword as well.

"let's finish this quickly." The carrot-top death god said, readying for a swift attack, after this he was planning to still be angry with her.

"ah…" Rukia nodded in agreement and took an offensive stance.

"I'll go for the right and you go for the left." Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened as his glance sharpened.

"fine.." Rukia could careless that Ichigo was commanding her, she did not opt to argue with him now, she only wanted to finish this as much as he did.

"ready…" the boy started, "go!" with his yell they both leaped to assault, swords held firmly in their hands.

The hollow gave another shattering screech that they could barely withstand, the structures surrounding them crumbled as the sound waves collided.

Even if their eardrums exploded this very second Ichigo and Rukia would still drive their swords in that hollow.

In fluid synchronization, they sliced its arms off as if effortlessly. They landed gracefully on the ground.

"a weak one…tsk." Ichigo smirked and turned to Rukia beside him.

"we're not done yet, it's still standing." She replied coldly. In the battle field she was always stoic and only Ichigo could often see both sides of her.

"you're right, just stay there and I'll finish it." he stepped forward, now standing in front of the raven-haired shinigami with his sword hanging on his shoulder.

"do what you wish, but I don't want you to get the idea that I'm incompetent." She said and slid her sword back to its sheath with a soft hiss of Shirayuki's blade.

"if you say so…" he sneered and somehow his reply had a different meaning. Rukia could only glare at him. Ichigo eyed the hollow and swiftly dove to slice it horizontally in half.

It gave a pained shriek before falling to the ground. "that was easy." He turned his back at his enemy and looked at Rukia with a confident grin. Rukia would admit, he had strength to boast for and skills brag about but she would never admit that out loud, simply because stuffing more air in his head would probably take up even the space of his brain.

Rukia was about to suggest going home already when her eyes widened, reflecting an ominous specter. "you shouldn't underestimate your opponent nor turn your back!" came a coarse voice, the hollow's tongue darted to pierce Ichigo's back and since he wasn't facing it, he would have no way to defend himself or even dodge. Within a split of a second, Rukia made up her mind.

His recklessness would kill them both, "Ichigo…move!" she pushed him out of the way an instead was slashed by the sharp tongue. She was sent reeling to the ground while holding to the tongue still penetrating her left shoulder. Despite of the absence of its two arms and lower half, it was still adamant.

"Rukia!" Ichigo sliced the tongue off her and the hollow withdrew what was left of it wriggling the other that was still in one piece.

He knelt down to her, deep red trickling from her shoulder, to her arm and landing on the floor. "baka! You shouldn't have caught that blow!" the boy shouted at her furiously. He had sworn to protect her and now here she was getting injured for his sake! All his anger on her for the past days was overlooked and was only replaced by frantic worry.

She winced while holding the deep gash, a pool of blood already forming below her. "that…that could've caused you a s-severe wound, you're ba...ck was turned…it was a fatal position." She tried to explain but he did not heed her, he was too engrossed on worrying and being angry at the same time.

"Ichigo…you're hurting me…" She clutched his arm that held her firmly, reminding him of the fragile condition she was in. she feared herself to break.

"Bastard, I thought it was dead." He glared at the monstrosity, "you're _still_ an idiot." He told the injured girl, loosening his hold after noticing her discomfort.

"just shut up…" she hissed at him. "This is the thanks I get for saving an ingrate fool." She whispered to herself but knew he could hear her clearly.

"I'll induce him to a pile of junk." He broke away from Rukia and stood once more but before he could lift his sword to strike, the hollow was pummeled to a pulp. It disintegrated right in front of them and the two could not help but wonder if it self-destructed or what.

"Nani…?" Ichigo spat out. This reiatsu was familiar.

"You should know well enough to never let your guard down, Ichigo." He was soon answered, "tsk, how many times do I have to tell you to protect her?" a familiar cocky voice said.

"Renji…" Rukia tried to stand but failed, Ichigo assisted her with one arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him for support.

The crimson haired shinigami motioned to them with a toothy grin, "do you want me to obliterate you as well, eh Ichigo?" he asked. "you could've finished that small fry in one swing."

"what do you want?" Ichigo chided, his hold on Rukia tightened and the other on Zangetsu as well, if Renji was here to take Rukia back then he wont lay around and do nothing.

"I'm here by the orders of my captain, he wanted to know if Rukia's doing fine." Renji informed then smirked, somehow the two were relieved, but with his next words, it was too early to be at ease. "with what I'm seeing now, it looks like we made the wrong choice to leave Rukia in your care."

"Renji, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Rukia assured and struggled not to wince.

His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes searching her intently, "a scratch? If it hit you even just an inch deeper you'd be dead." His voice was stern and frigid but it was only so because he cared.

"well it didn't." she knew the severity that could've been inflicted to her but she was a fighter and wounds were the least things to fret.

Renji wasn't convinced of her the slightest bit but could only sigh, she was Rukia after all. The stubbornness in her when they were kids never vanished; only, it grew worse than he could imagine.

"let's have that fixed." Ichigo abruptly scooped her up in his arms and she struggled to get down. They were finally getting in good terms, somehow.

"I can still walk, you know." She detested and fidgeted uneasy of their position.

"yeah right, you cant even stand, you lost some blood so stay still or I'll drop you." He bit back at her and she stopped squirming, to his relief.

She only grunted at him then pouted.

"oi, aren't you coming?" Ichigo glanced back at Renji.

"ah.."

It looks like they won't be able to go back to school today.

……………………

"there is an unknown spiritual pressure building up between the line that connects the human world and soul society. This force is continuously impeding the balance of worlds. It can create multiple numbers of portals in just one heart beat and judging by its potency it can open the gates of hell permanently, releasing all the souls of the damned and sucking in the souls of the living in exchange." The captain of the 13th division reported while facing a screen that had perplexing data projected on it. He coughed a few times before regaining composure.

"I see…" General Yamamoto stroke his lengthy beard. "It seems to me that our hiatus is short-lived. Bring word to every captain of gotei13, a meeting on the first full moon of fall." He ordered decisively. "but see to it that the _substitute_ and his friends will know none of it, even Kuchiki Rukia. It's too early to flag a distress call."

"Understood."

Rukia was now silently sleeping in Ichigo's bed; he had finished cleaning and wrapping the wound. He sighed wearily while sitting before his desk. "It would still hurt when she wakes up but not as badly as before..."

Renji stood in front of him, "why didn't you just kill that hollow in one strike?" he asked, seriousness evident in his tone. A heavy atmosphere filled the room. "you could have finished the job easily with out endangering her."

Ichigo gazed keenly at the sleeping girl. "I don't want her to feel she's useless." He replied in a calm voice judging by the scene on his window, it was almost sunset. "I couldn't just fight all the battles myself, she _is_ my _nakama_."

Renji could understand how he felt, Rukia had a lot of pride in her and crushing it would mean crushing her confidence as well. "but if you continue to do this she'll only get hurt." He reasoned, "we are both aware of the fact that if her wound was deeper she'd be…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"I know…" Ichigo admitted, hands curling to fists. "I was too reckless...it wont happen again."

"make sure of that or we _will_ take her away." Renji stressed, he respected Rukia's decision to stay in the human world, he also respected Ichigo's skills but if it were regarding her safety, he would bring her back even if he had to drag her all the way to Soul Society, and he also knew he wouldn't live through it if Byakuya finds out. He would probably dice him and Ichigo if anything happens to Rukia.

"Ah…slice me in half if I fail to protect her." he said, he wasn't joking at all. He and Rukia had their **little** clash but he was willing to put it behind them now. After what she just did, maybe he could just forget about his anger.

"don't worry, _I will_. So don't ever disregard her coz if I don't succeed on killing you, taichou will haunt you down." Renji smirked. "Zenbon Sakura would be rejoicing if that happens." He added mockingly. The heavy air in the room lightened.

"yeah and he'll probably slaughter you with me." He almost laughed at the thought of it. "who would've knew that midget would be the death of two powerful shinigamis." Though they were rivals in strength, they had both built respect for each other's abilities. After all, they both strive to protect the same person.

"take care of Rukia or we'll end up in a ditch." He sat on the edge of the bed, he wished he could hold her right now but he couldn't. He cared for her greatly and it pained him to not be the one protecting her, but he understood nevertheless.

Ichigo nodded and they were enveloped in a few moments of silence before he broke it, "hey, did you give Rukia a letter?" He randomly asked in a whisper, almost hesitantly.

"what?" Renji croaked, he didn't get quite well where this was leading.

"a letter...did you give her a letter?" he repeated, he wasn't sure what his initial reaction would be if Renji said yes. Rage? Shock? Horror?

"ano..." he started and Ichigo was getting anxious in some way. "I don't remember giving her one, so…

No?" he scratched his head while thinking, "why?"

The orange-haired boy exhaled heavily in utter relief, "forget about it." he said dismissively.

He could careless on what the carrot top was thinking, "Yare-yare, I have to go." Renji stood and motioned to the window, before he jumped he grinned at Ichigo, "I'll drop by again sometime. Ja ne!" He said and he was gone.

Ichigo shifted his gaze back to Rukia, "you're troublesome, you know that?" he sighed yet again.

…………………………..

Notes: so there, Chapter 3…kinda short though, but oh well. I hope you liked it. I put Japanese terms so it gets the "bleach atmosphere". Hehe… in this chap. Ichigo and Rukia disregarded their personal turmoil because of duty and besides, if they keep on fighting in the battlefield, I think they'll end up getting killed, don't you think? So, they are already speaking to each other. Yippee! But who gave the letter? It wasn't Ichigo or Renji? What's inside it? hmm. Read on my dears and find out.)

Japanese terms

Ano- something like 'umm...'

Nakama- something like 'comrade'

Yoroshiku- it's some kind of greeting. Did I spell it correct?

Ah- 'yeah'

Ja ne- 'see yah'

Yare-yare- it's some kind of expression like 'oh well' or something. I cant explain it clearly but I think it's something like that.

Feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong…Thank you for dropping by! Reviews are very much welcomed!

Love,

Amerie


	4. I’ll forget about it

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…the others…find out…P**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues.**

Chapter 4 

I'll forget about it 

If only the stillness of the night could embrace me forever and the _silver goddess_ shed its grace infinitely, then the absence of the _bright sun _will no longer matter and the rupturing of radiance shall be disregarded. But a cycle completes itself each day and to live on I will need the irony of light and darkness.

It was a quiet evening, the crickets were the only ones making sounds. A full moon floated in the sky tonight, the light it gave off was bright enough to outshine the stars beside her.

Rukia tediously awoken, 'that was a long sleep.' She thought while rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Then realization struck her, earlier she was injured by a hollow and fell asleep in Ichigo's arms on the way home. She then felt for her shoulder, it was already bandaged but was still throbbing in pain. The gash was deep, she was lucky.

She noticed that she was in Ichigo's bed instead of the closet and sighed inwardly to herself while looking outside the window, "did I miss dinner? Are the twins and uncle worrying about me?" she asked in a bare whisper. Further more, where was Renji?

"I brought you a tray of food." She would recognize that voice even if she wasn't looking at him. "Yuzu told me to not wake you up and dad also said that it's okay to not transfer you. They even took Kon so he wouldn't disturb you." He added. He could remember the smug grin in the old man's face and the singsong voice he used while Yuzu was smiling and Karin just sighed.

Rukia glanced at him, who was still sitting in front of the desk, it seemed he watched over her the whole time she was sleeping. "Thanks, but I better get out of your room now and sorry for the bother." She was readying to rise from bed when he halted her.

"it's alright, you can stay. I'll just sleep on the floor." He said not too firmly. She was not used to how he was acting, he wasn't nice to her at all and besides he was still angry, right? Ichigo, being nice was plainly uncharacteristic; he wasn't even scowling at her.

"if you're worried about the cut. It's fine, I've endured much pain than this and you know that." she reassured but did not make any efforts to leave the bed. His face only illustrated deep concern; the compassion he was showing her was enough to melt her resentment.

"ah...but Gotei13 would have my head if anything happens to you." He said flatly while recalling the conversation he had with Renji for a brief moment.

"quit bluffing, they wouldn't care." She replied calmly, somehow she was still maintaining some distance; there was no actual agreement between them that they were in good terms already.

"I'm not. Renji even came to remind me of your brother's threats." He said, he was keeping some distance too.

"nii-sama…?" she questioned, it slightly elated her that her brother cared about her welfare even if it was far enough to cut Ichigo and Renji to small bite sized pieces. She was touched. "Renji, where is he?" she asked and in some way he didn't like the tone of her voice.

"he already left, but he said he'll visit again." Ichigo responded like they were actually having a normal conversation after a long while. "that guy really cares about you." He added with a slight indifference in his tone.

Rukia studied his expression for some seconds, then asked softly. "are you still mad at me?" she wasn't actually expecting a pleasant answer from him. She was tired of bickering, avoiding and pretending not to care. Perhaps it was time to end the pointless war between the two of them.

Ichigo rose from his seat then walked to her, "not anymore…dope…" he patted her head and ran his fingers in her raven hair, messing it up like she was some puppy. "but you really got me worried, don't ever do something twisted like that even if it's for my sake, alright?" he said, more gently than he intended that to come out.

She only nodded submissively. Deep inside her, she felt the chain in her heart just shatter. It was a good feeling even after dumping her own pride for him.

"what got you so angry, huh, Ichigo?" she inquired not facing him, her eyes fixed on her hands laying in her lap.

His composure wavered at her query, he wasn't planning to tell her at all, he scratched his head lazily. "drop it and we'll be fine." He almost stuttered while face a slight tint of red, barely noticeable. He would stand down for the moment but he will still get the answers he wanted, just not today.

She was confused and intrigued but spoke no more. After all, she was enjoying the peace for now. She'd over look the things he had done and probably forget about the payback she promised herself for a while. With out the banging doors, frustrated shouts and curses it was actually soothing.

"Ichigo…it's cold tonight."

She was answered by the strong arms that enveloped her, gradually lulling her back to sleep. And he only felt the need to hold on to her delicate body…nothing more.

For the time being, they would simply savor the comforting silence they offered each other. The past nights had been purely awkward, even for them.

…………………….

The morning was uneasily quiet, the sun veiled behind the clouds, dewdrops graced the flowers as tender touches of the wind caressed them.

They walked in troubled silence, with a large gap between them. Ichigo was strolling ahead while Rukia was behind him. The petite girl ceased from taking one more stride and stared at Ichigo's broad back.

He stopped soon after and turned to glance at her. "you alright?" he asked neutrally, it wasn't cold nor was it gentle.

"ah…" she whispered, her eyes cast down and face melancholic and she continued to walk but he didn't, she brushed pass his steady form. There were shadows lurking deep inside her, some things she wished to disregard.

"what's the matter? I don't want you looking so miserable. " he held her by the wrist to prevent her from taking one more step away from him, concern was in his brown chocolate pools. It was unlikely of her to stay quiet for such a long time. She wasn't shouting at him, nagging him or annoying him so there was something bound to be wrong. And he wasn't planning to let go of her with out a decent reply.

He looked into her deep azure-mauve eyes searching them for answers but she only shook her head and smiled sincerely, almost tragically, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

And somehow he felt more anxiety than comfort.

………………………..

"what news do you bring me?" The dark haired noble questioned while seated before his desk.

"Rukia has been doing fine in the human world; I can say that Kurosaki Ichigo is tending to her _properly_." Renji reported to his captain. He staled; he couldn't possibly tell Byakuya that his sister was nearly killed while saving that boy's ass.

"he should be." Byakuya replied frostily, "a Kuchiki _must_ be highly regarded by meager delinquents." The sharpness of his words made Renji flinch a bit.

"ah,"

"I am well aware of the personal attachments of my sister to that reckless boy and that boy's with Rukia, is it not hindering their own responsibilities as Shinigamis?" he boldly interrogated about Rukia's relationships, rather uncharacteristically of him.

"as far as I know, that does not trouble them. Rukia is wise and sensible; she will not do anything inappropriate to aggravate an already precarious situation." He assured Kuchiki Byakuya and perhaps even his own misgivings. "and I guess that arrogant prick learned a load of decent lessons lately." He added almost in a contented smirk.

"I see, that's helpful to hear." Byakuya intertwined his fingers and rested them on the desk. He then closed his eyes for some mere seconds of pondering. "tell me," he opened dark orbs looking straightly at his lieutenant. Too much intensity spilled out from them.

"y-yes?" Renji felt a wave of discomfort from the eyes that nearly pierced his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

Byakuya continued, "Lieutenant, do you think it would be best if I personally ensure Rukia's wellbeing?"

Renji's opened mouth almost touched the ground. "Captain, I don't think that's necessary…!" he replied quickly, vainly trying to avoid another chaotic rampage to ensue. Zenbon Sakura and Zangetsu crossing each other once was enough, meeting twice was plainly murder. "I have it all covered, Taichou. Don't bother yourself on such trivial matters." The red head answered in haste while forcing a grin on his quivering lips.

"hmm, if you say so, Abarai fuku-taichou."

Renji exhaled heavily, he barely got out alive from that short conversation.

……………………

_Ding-dong-ding_

The school bell rang, signifying the end of classes and start of lunch. They all stood to say good-bye to their sensei and after the teacher left, the classroom was filled with buzzing murmurs. All inclined in their own worlds.

"Inoue, you can go on with out me, I have to talk to Ichigo." Tatsuki said.

"hai. No problem!" Inoue replied enthusiastically and left with the other girls.

Tatsuki haughtily motioned to Ichigo, more masculine than her own gender. "hey Ichigo, you feeling up for arcades after classes?" she questioned naturally while hands crossed on her chest.

Ichigo turned to her, "sorry Tatsuki, but I have a report about literature to finish." He said plainly while taking out two bento boxes and laying them on his desk.

Tatsuki shifted her gaze to the packed lunches, "eh? Who's the other one for lover boy?" she questioned roughly aimless, lips tugging with a slight smirk.

"none of your business." He only frowned, "don't you have friends to eat with and not waste your time talking to me?" he then added tartly.

"ah… which reminds me, if you have things to settle, _settle_ them _quickly_. Before you lose your grip on them completely." She said ever so wisely and left him to contemplate on her words. She walked on, out of the room.

Rukia shortly arrived, "did I miss anything?" she asked while analyzing the profound look in Ichigo's face.

"iee…" he mumbled then handed her one of the bento boxes, "come with me to the roof top, I have to make sure you eat that." he meant to say that more sternly but failed to do so. Beneath the hard exterior he built up, he actually cared. "Yuzu's been asking why you haven't been touching any of your lunches."

She slightly frowned, "you don't have to treat me like an immature kid, Ichigo."

"just quit complaining and follow me for a change." Came a reply that was practically irked.

When he found her opening her mouth to bite back a retort, he stopped her shortly, "you _need_ to eat." The orange-head demanded firmly and she spoke no more.

………………………….

"oh, my beautiful Kuchiki-san! You have graced us with your presence today! Sugoi!" Keigo squealed gleefully and was about to grope Rukia if it wasn't for the foot that stopped him with a shoe mark flat on his face.

"che…damn pervert." Ichigo hissed sharply in annoyance.

"I am happy to see you as well, Asano-kun." Rukia smiled the usual sugary smile she always projected.

"ichigo, you look happy today." Mizuiro hinted something roughly understood.

The substitute shinigami only scoffed a reply. "here, I punched the straw in for you." Ichigo offered the box of juice to the petite girl that sat awfully close to him. Which he never did mind.

Rukia stared at it for a brief moment, why was he being so kind to her? He usually complains about everything she asks of him. So she wondered with some kind of hidden interest.

"oi, don't you want it?" he asked faintly raising an eyebrow. He pushed the juice box closer to her.

When she snapped out of her trance she smiled, "arigatou." She plainly said and took it from him gratefully; he could not suppress the modest smile tugging on his own lips so he merely smirked to mask it. They were both quite contented with the simple air that surrounded them. Occasionally, it would be healthy to get along with each other.

The wind continuously blew soothed whispers, the most calming it had been for the past days, and they only enjoyed its gentle caresses, ruffling their hair with cold unfathomable touches.

_They should very much enjoy it while it still lasts..._

………………………………

"Inoue, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked her friend, who had ceased from taking a bite of her custard onigiri, her usual cheer was amiss and she had instantly noticed. They were both seated in the step of the stairs after they swayed away from the others when Tatsuki discerned Inoue's depression, the glossiness in her eyes were mislaid.

"it's nothing, really…" she offered a half-hearted smile, she wanted to convince herself as well.

But Tatsuki knew better of the uncertainties that floated within the innocent girl's head, "if it's about Ichigo, you already know the answer." She didn't really want to press that but it was inevitably necessary. Even if Inoue tried as much as she could to conceal her sorrow deep beneath every smile, reality will always dawn to her; the painful reality of unrequited love, perhaps.

"I know…" she allowed those cold tears to fall for now but later on she will again face everything with sincere happiness.

She buried her head in the other girl's chest, muffling the whimpers she released, her shoulders shook more violently, her heart shattered a million times more.

Tatsuki offered a comforting embrace and patted her softly like a child at loss. "it's alright, just cry…" though she wished she could do something, anything, there was just no way she could interfere.

And she knew that quite well than what was expected of her.

It wasn't Ichigo's fault, neither was it Rukia's. She couldn't hate either of them, for everything solely flowed_ in accordance to Hitsuzen_.

………………………………….

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to the school gates, ready to go home when a familiar person surprised them with his unanticipated presence.

He stood there waiting, face having its usual reserve. The rays of the sinking sun poured on his modest features.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…?" Rukia mumbled.

………………………………………………..

Notes: ooh… a cliffhanger…so there, finished with Chapter 4, hehe. I hope you're quite getting the story… If your wondering Hitsugaya's reason for appearing it will be revealed in the next chapter

Please continue on reading. and I would be ever so grateful for reviews. guys tell me, is IchiRuki canon? Coz I sooo hope it is!

Thanks for dropping by!

Japanese terms: 

Nii-sama- 'older brother'

Hai- 'Yes'

Iee- 'no'

Sugoi- something like 'wonderful'

Onigiri- some kind of rice cake

Hitsuzen- 'fate' or 'destiny'

Arigatou- 'thanks' or 'thank you'

Love,

Amerie


	5. Emotions Stirring

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…and perhaps some more…**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues.**

**My dears, this is Ichigo/Rukia **_**Centered**_**…hehe. And I'm sorry for the late update… truly, I am.**

Chapter 5+

Emotions Stirring+

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" she mumbled once more and somehow she knew the reason of his appearance.

Ichigo swung his bag to his shoulder, "what is it now?" he asked.

"Kurosaki, can you please leave us?" the silver haired shinigami requested.

As much as he didn't want to leave her and stay out of this he had to, so he nodded and turned to Rukia, "I'll be going, see you at home."

"Ah…be careful." she said with concern while watching as he continued to walk. She didn't want to go home alone today, but it seems that she had no choice.

Hitsugaya sighed, his stern demeanor slowly faltering. He scratched his head before asking, "did you receive _it_." a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

She grew a bit shaky, while sweating. "h-hai…demo…I wasn't able to give _it _to **her.**" she trailed off her sentence, gaze suddenly shifting on the ground.

"I knew it. It was a bad idea to follow Rangiku's suggestions." He shook his head in what seemed to be a moment of realization while turning a brighter shade of red.

"no, it's not like that, it's just that I haven't been able to return to soul society yet." She said waving her hands in front of her, gesturing disagreement; she forced a half-hearted smile.

"then…did.." he didn't continue out of embarrassment and the knowledge that she was already aware of what he was pressing on.

Rukia inhaled, "hitsugaya-taichou, the truth is…I lost _It_." she waited for an upset reaction.

…………..

Ichigo dropped his bag on the desk then silently sat on his bed; he glanced at the window that provided him a small patch of the world beyond the four walls of his room. Wordlessly, it came to his awareness that it was getting dark.

He stared emptily at the window, no signs of any movement. Silence allowed his mind to wander aimlessly, drift away with all the thoughts and drown in the tempest that engulfed his reality. Things always seemed so obscure, no matter how much he willed to make them clear. Above all, _emotions_ rendered him confused even as he tried to sort them. _Emotions_. Why do they always have to be so vexing anyway?

He closed his eyes to think of something briefly, an image, an unclear image of a raven haired girl, slowly, slowly, becoming more detailed than he expected. He frowned at his own thoughts and how painstaking they could be. But that image did not vanish at all…perhaps secretly, he did not will it to.

He had so many things to elucidate, maybe some of which even lingered in his own consciousness; only, he wasn't willing to acknowledge them. Or confess, even. "Damn it," he quietly cursed at his own misgivings.

His reverie was broken when he heard the door creak. He opened his eyes to see his intruder and found out she was no trespasser at all.

Rukia entered quietly, without even muttering a single word. She only sat beside him in the bed. A distant look crossed her face, a façade though less detached than his own earlier.

"Something's bothering you." He said clearly; it wasn't a question but merely a confident statement.

She did not turn to face him, "what makes you so sure?" she asked loosely.

"you've been acting strange today," he simply replied then eyed her with his unfaltering keenness. "tell me what's wrong, Rukia." That served more of a command than a proposal.

She looked at him, her blue-violet eyes reflecting his image; they were so glassy he could almost see himself clearly. "Ichigo, I've always been thinking of this." She started unsurely but continued nevertheless; at the back of his mind he knew unmistakably what she was thinking. "I'll never belong here." Came a flat but pained sentence.

Ichigo turned away from her while deepening a scowl, obviously annoyed of her judgment. "I thought we already talked about this." He said completely irked. "why are you always pressing on not fitting in?" he asked almost raising his voice.

She created a frown of her own, "because it's the truth, did it ever cross your mind that I'm actually _dead_?" there was a bitter edge on her tone, something he couldn't miss.

Somehow, he was silenced by her words, in a swift moment of acrid realization. He faced her, "look, no one's pushing you away, so stop thinking like that." he rested a hand on her shoulder. "human or shinigami, you're still Rukia, that's all that matters." Once in a while, there were still nice things that came from his mouth.

It comforted her in some way to hear those words come from him; after all, he wasn't exactly the compassionate type of person and it was rarely an occurrence that he would actually say something as thoughtful as that. But deep within her there was the unchangeable truth that would always create a barrier between them. "I have to leave tomorrow," she said reluctantly, seemingly avoiding something that could upset him. "There are matters I have to tend to." She continued though.

He understood the intricacy of their situation, it had always been this complicated. "ah…" his voice was laced with displeasure, he did not even bother to mask it with his usual indifference, it was pointless. "should it always be this way?"

"gomen…" She knew he made it so to make her feel guilty but no matter how awful she felt, it will never change anything, but she decided against pessimism still. "are you sulking?" she tried to lighten the air that hung heavily around them when she found his face still gloomy.

"what?" it got him.

She smiled a contented smile that was coated with hauteur. "don't worry, I wont be gone that long enough for you to miss me…" she attempted to appease them both with a simple jest. They always did try to hide their uncertainties.

Ichigo scoffed, "just because _I'm not used to living without you_ doesn't mean you can be so full of yourself." He said that roughly a confession and could not help but question if his words and actions were appropriate for their positions. Were they really more than what they think they are?

She smirked at his unconscious admission but did not find the words to mock him. "Anyway, thanks for caring Ichigo." She thanked him for comforting her even as indirect as it may seem.

"you're my _friend_, of course I care." It didn't come out smoothly as planned, he felt something wrong in his statement.

"yeah…_friend_…" she repeated with some unknown qualms within her conscience. A moment of silence between them.

Ichigo grabbed his bag and pulled out a book with a paper in it, "I almost forgot the report I was working on." He stated.

She rose up to peek at his composition. "report about what?" she inquired in her usual innocence.

"tsk…you really don't listen to lectures, do you?"

……

"I though you said it would work." Hitsugaya sat with Rangiku, a frown forming in his lips.

"yes, I did. but you see taichou, you should've given it yourself than sending someone else." She said all-knowingly while uncrossing her legs and crossing them again after pouring sake in her cup. Judging by her position, it would give anyone who'd dare look a good view of her assets. "see, now it's lost and you have to pour your heart and soul again to make another one."

"you don't have to rub it in, Matsumoto." He sighed, "I cant believe I'll be writing another one of those." Annoyance was evident in his tone.

She drank. "you could just tell her personally or just drop it." she rarely gave a decent advice. And he knew that whichever choice he'd pick would go by painstakingly. It was either the devil or the deep blue sea to put it in another perspective.

his frown deepened which was answered by the broadened smile of the stunning woman. "you really do add to my headaches, you know that?" he exhaled

"now it makes me think about wanting to know what's in that letter you made." Rangiku chuckled and again poured sake in her cup then shortly drank all its contents in one gulp. "gahhh…that was good." She beamed.

And he could only wonder if that smug look on her face would someday disappear.

Someday…maybe…or maybe not.

……………………

"why is it always so hard to leave? I've been doing this over and over again but I never seem to get used to it." Rukia asked herself while sighing, she sat on her own bed in the room with the twins. She grabbed her bag and started stuffing things in it. "I always feel so heavy hearted. To add to that, Ichigo's pouting makes me feel even worst." She pulled her hair in a fit of irritation. "why does it always have to be like this?" she stopped shortly, her face held nothing but pure misery.

- _She remembered what the short captain said-_

"_fine then, meet me in the 10__th__ division's head quarters, I will hand over another letter, but please, be sure to give it this time." Hitsugaya said then looked at her, "and by the way, your brother, Kuchiki-Taichou is calling for you. He has something to say, so go to him before anything else when you arrive." He turned his back but stopped himself from walking. _

"_And Kuchiki, don't you think it would be best to not involve yourself deeper in this world, it would only hurt you further once you are asked to regress by the Court of Pure Souls. Not that I'm trying to intervene in any way." He added and shunppoed away. _

His last statement resounded in her consciousness dangerously, "tonight, I'll be leaving to obtain a letter from the 10th squad and I'll be returning soon…." She stared at the things she had just packed, "but what about the other nights? Will I still come back once I leave him?" she closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

"I guess our fate had always been another uncertainty. A repetition of me leaving and returning and he'd always be waiting until I come back. Doesn't he grow tired of this routine?" her hands fisted as her phone ringed, she threw it against the wall. It only made a beep as it fell towards the ground, screen cracking. "why cant you just hate me, Ichigo...?"

"I am the cog that pulls the wheel and he is the sand that is **crushed** beneath it; perhaps this is our fate."

………………..

He saw the backpack beside her. "neh, nee-san, where are you going?" kon asked while sitting in her lap and she did not know why she allowed him to. "are you going to leave us again?"

She did not want to answer his question but did so. "I'm sorry, but I have to depart from time to time." Yes, it was probably too melodramatic to be feeling this kind of sorrow whilst she knew that she would only be gone to acquire a letter and to talk to her brother; but she also understood that these mere reasons and occurrences had a deeper collision on them. She could discern that perhaps it may seem minor concerns alone, but the real weight of the damage was veiled beneath everything else and so she silently mourned for what she could not alter and perhaps for an inevitable choice she would one day make.

Kon could feel her hands that held him grow tighter, "nee-san, it's alright, we understand." He reassured, feeling Rukia tense a bit. He knew the uncertainties that hovered in the girl's heart for he could hear her suppressed whimpers as she sleeps every night. "just come back, okay? Ichigo and I, we'll always be waiting for you." It pained her even more to hear those words.

"nee-san…" he felt the cold droplets that landed on his fabric exterior and he wanted to cry for her instead.

"h-hai.." her voice was shaking.

………

he found a poorly written memo on his desk and instantly knew its contents and writer with out even reading, "eh? She already left without talking to me again?" Ichigo crossed his arm on his chest, "tsk. Doesn't she even care a bit about what I feel?" he asked himself which somehow made him feel quite idiotic. "going off without even telling me. The next time she comes back I wont open the door for her." He sank on his bed with a wave of annoyance mustering within him, though he said those words, it was always the contrary to his feelings. He simply laid while he rested his head above his arms. Upset he truly was.

"che, you moron. You say that all the time but you never really mean it." he was slightly startled by the voice of the stuffed animal. Kon leaped on him and stood hoveringly on his chest, paws on his hips.-if he even had one-

"shut up." He merely hissed.

His pretend eyebrows furrowed, "why do you always have to make things difficult for nee-san, huh, Ichigo?" he couldn't almost distinguish the heaviness of his accusation.

Ichigo shot up, sitting sternly as he faced him, the lion falling down to the floor. "what do you want me to do, chain her to a leg of the bed? It's not like I allow her to leave because I don't care!" he said that fairly loud enough. What did this stupid excuse for a mascot know about his feelings anyway? "you have no idea how much I want to make her stay." He added crudely.

kon regained his composure, getting back on his feet boldly. "did you try telling her that than just scowling?" his words were biting.

Ichigo only flashed him a death glare, one that could obliterate a soul instantly if he willed. "don't act as if you know everything." He turned his head to the side to avoid the stuffed lion.

Kon jumped into the closet, and before closing the door spoke, "she was crying…"

It made Ichigo lift his gaze towards the now closed closet door and he found out; words were already out of reach.

"again...?" He fell back on his bed once more, a familiar emotion building up within him and he hated himself for such insensitivity.

…………..

"nani?" Renji halted abruptly on his tracks when he saw the familiar face, "what are you doing here, Rukia?" he spat out, almost too shocked.

"I was going to have a word with nii-sama. " She answered him plainly.

"eh? Why haven't I heard of it then? and-" he was halted by the footsteps that came behind the girl.

"that is because I did not wish to tell you Renji." Byakuya's cold voice interjected.

……….

Notes: there! Done with chap.5, im sooo sorry for updating so late. **VERY**. And please give me some ideas, I'm running out of them.hehe.

Japanese Terms

Nani- 'what?'

Gomen- 'sorry'

Demo- 'but'

Hai- 'yes'

Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed.

I'll try to update soon.

Reviews are very much welcomed!

P.S. tell me IchiRuki's canon!!! Please! It's not that I don't like Orihime, it's just that Ichigo's better with _**Rukia**_.

Love,

Amerie


	6. Caveat

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…I know you have ideas…hehe.**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**I wonder how this would turn out, the story's getting more serious than I expected. A sudden change of atmosphere. Would it be alright, my dears?**

Chapter 6+

Caveat+

The moon floated above them wanly, seemingly tired of vainly illuminating the ocean of darkness; the clouds glided like sinister claws attempting to grasp the fading goddess. But it was too early to overpower her; she still had the strength to fight back.

The trees rustled to the song of the unforgiving wind; the stars seemed to flicker feebly in the oblivion.

Soft moonlight glistened on their faces as the ashen clouds flowed against the silver radius. "Kuchiki-taichou." Renji stood more firmly, recollecting his composure from his laid-back air earlier.

"nii-sama, I'm here as you willed." Rukia offered a half bow to her older brother. She would proceed to Hitsugaya once she's done.

Byakuya nodded, "come with me, my concerns must be heard only by your senses, and yours alone. _Rukia_." The sound of her name made her slightly shiver, his voice was still as cold as ever. Maybe, some things are not meant to be altered, or perhaps, they can never be.

The cold breeze enveloped her completely and she could only suppress a quiver. "hai." She followed him with only light steps that merely sounded on the floor. Indeed, she was a Kuchiki. Deep inside her was a sea of emotions but her visage only reflected a replica of still water. Almost certainly, there will come a time that she would be permitted to break away but for now, she will let herself sway to the void music of aristocracy.

"Renji, you may go now to the 6th division and finish your duties. Your concerns are your own, do not transgress the sphere of your position." The captain remarked and he walked sanctimoniously while Rukia followed.

Again, she left him behind and he could not find the strength to go after her. It was an unspoken truth within him that he would rather have Ichigo protecting Rukia than someone as 'weak' as him. And so he would be contented in carefully gazing at her petite back as she leaves.

For him, there was no other choice after all.

…………

The curtains danced with the wind that entered through his window. Their movements almost whimsical.

"_The Wildflower and the Greenhouse"_ Ichigo ran his fingers on the hardbound cover of the book. The book made him ponder one way or another in his seat before the desk. This was his book report in literature. His brown orbs searched it willfully as his senses offered him a moment of realization.

"The Wildflower…." He mumbled unintentionally, "…and the Greenhouse…" came an aimless continuation. He had been staring at the velvet mauve cover for almost thirty minutes now and still he could not fully understand what he was looking at.

"you wont finish anything by just staring." Said a coarse voice that was unexpected. The old man stood behind him, looking down on the book he was holding.

"what are you doing here old man?" he questioned the person who was supposedly his father; his gaze not leaving the said book, his hands not letting go either.

"the door was open my son, what have you been thinking?" Isshin responded not answering Ichigo's query. Surprisingly, his voice held not its usual mischief nor did he offer a surprise kick. It was only a monotonous tone, one that held calmness or even understanding; either of which was something he seldom bid but perhaps, today was an exception. "…distressed?"

"it's nothing. Just a book and the title." The carrot-top replied dismissively though his face and voice betrayed his sentence.

Isshin knew better, after all he was his father and they were pretty much alike than the reckless idiot would ever imagine. "You know, sometimes, the important things in life are not seen in the comfort of an ephemeral sanctuary. You need not the rules to determine your destiny or the laws to create your reality. The walls of the greenhouse will break you and she will die as well in a cage. My son, remember this, a wildflower is beautiful above all, so if ever you must choose; choose what you love regardless of everything else. Even if everyone pulls you down and says otherwise." He said with simple finality in his words and a weak smile forming on his lips, "that's how I won your mother,"

Ichigo lifted his head to his father, but held no voice to reply. It seemed Isshin had his own shares of sorrow or remorse even, and perhaps secrets that he would unveil before long.

The old man began to walk towards the opened door; he turned his head slightly before leaving. "Tell Rukia-chan to inform me the next time she leaves. I am worried of my _daughter_." A small smile on his features and he was gone onwards to the wooden staircase.

Ichigo withdrew his gaze back to the book and to a paper that lay beside it. A composition, a bridge of his thoughts written in black ink.

He smirked for the first time this day in to what looked like a sign of relief. "daughter…eh?" he stood and broke away from the shackles that chained him to the desk then sighed. "stupid old man…doesn't suit him to be so emotional." And he followed him to dinner.

The book and the paper lay there silently, waiting for him to sink in them yet again.

"I'll be waiting..." as soft as a whisper.

'_she is a wildflower, and I have no thorns to bind her nor the heart to build a cage.'_

………

"Nii-sama why did you call for me?" she questioned, entering the room after the black-haired noble. There was no fear in her eyes or the usual inconvenience that laced her tone when she spoke to him.

He sat "Are you doing fine? Is anything troubling you?" he asked immediately, wasting no time.

Rukia closed the shoji door behind her then kneeled before him. "yes. I'm fine Nii-sama." She did not fully answer his question.

His frown was only slightly noticed, "is anything bothering you?" he repeated, though firmness was vacant.

The cool wind even penetrated the room and she could not stop her hands from shaking in her lap. "Nii-sama…you have nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly, searching his eyes for a hint of approval.

And she found none. "Rukia, tell me the truth. Is _he_ holding you back?" he asked bluntly without any second thoughts. Before, he would permit such a connection between that substitute and Rukia but if it would only hurt her, he would make sure to stand between them.

"nii-sama, I think you're mistaken." Her voice shook the slightest. "I am the one holding him back." she honestly confessed much to Byakuya's concealed shock.

"I do not understand what you mean." He said distinctly. The breeze grew colder surrounding them.

She averted her gaze away from him so he would not notice her eyes clouding. Weakness of any sort was unacceptable to nobles, or so she was taught. "Ichigo's a strong person, but I only destroy his resolve." She said in almost a whisper. She did not know how wrong she was in those words. "Attachments are transient. We have different worlds, my existence in his reality is only momentary." It struck a knife on her throat to say that. But she made it so that she was deemed stronger.

Byakuya could feel the heaviness of her emotions, no matter how much she tried to deny them. "but still, you wish to change that reality." thus he spoke for her instead.

Her eyes met his, almost too solemnly her violet orbs glistened, "hai." It was nothing but the truth. "I will no longer involve myself further, nii-sama, if that is what you will." She tried to speak out steadfastly but she could not renounce her own feelings.

He sighed, "if his presence gives you happiness then I will not take it away from you. But remember the consequences of each choice." he then rose from his seat to move beside her. "I was told by someone so rash that laws are useless when it comes to resolution."

"nii-sama…?" a gentle embrace she never though of was what he gave her. She froze for a moment at his unlikely gesture.

He patted her head softly, "you are my only sister, and your happiness is mine, Rukia. Even if it involves that reckless brat."

She smiled inwardly to herself. Contented of the care he offered her. "arigatou gozaimasu…nii-sama." She felt herself drawing back again.

Before, she thought of the House of Kuchiki as an empty manor, she felt it was only a hollow façade of perfection but now she came to discern, She truly had a family and the name Kuchiki was not just another accessory.

……..

The crickets chirping broke the deafening silence of the night.

"ara, Rangiku-san? Ogenki-desuka?" Momo Hinamori smiled vibrantly at the well-endowed woman that stood in front of her.

"daijobou…daijobou…Hinamori-chan!" Rangiku gave her a bear hug that almost made them fall on the wooden floor.

Hinamori chuckled, "what good news do you have for me, Rangiku-san?" she asked the other lieutenant enthusiastically. "and why isn't Toshiro-kun with you?" she added.

Rangiku winked, "expect a surprise!" she replied loudly while beaming with mischievous satisfaction.

"honto? A surprise, tell me, what is it?" she nudged the older woman, pulling her black sleeve. She was always fond of surprises.

"iee, iee. A surprise is a surprise, so just wait for it!" Rangiku stuck her tongue out too childishly for her own age.

Hinamori pouted, puffing her cheeks. "you're so unfair Rangiku-san, always keeping secrets from me."

Rangiku smiled and pinched the young girl's cheeks. "h-i-m-e-g-o-t-o!" she sang playfully.

Hinamori's cheeks were turning bright red, "yamero…itaii..itaii…o-negai Rangiku-san!" she protested but the older lieutenant only chuckled.

She didn't stop squeezing, "Hinamori-chan, Honto ni Kawaii!!..hahaha…"

…..

"why did taichou say that?" Renji questioned himself as he sat on his desk signing a stack of papers. He had first started with three mountains of paper work and now he was down to one and a half. Had he been that preoccupied to even lose track of the time? "doesn't he trust me anymore?" again, another query. He stood from the desk, "Furthermore, how's Rukia?" He stared at the door steadily, as if waiting for it to unlock. And perhaps even if he waited all his life it will never open for him.

…..

She knocked softly, even unwillingly.

The door opened to reveal a modest captain and his disheveled silver hair. "Rukia, it's about time you showed up." He sighed and gestured for her to come in.

"honto ni gomenasai." She apologized, "it seemed my talk with nii-sama was longer than I expected." She half smiled at the recollection.

"oh well, I guess I cant blame you." He said understandingly. _Byakuya will be Byakuya_.

"so taichou, did you finish it?" she asked, eyebrows slightly raising up.

"yare-yare….this is killing me." He heaved a much heavier sigh. "ah. It's finished." He motioned to a drawer and took out a letter.

"I'll make sure to give it this time, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia said, determined. "I swear."

"I wont live through making another one." He almost moaned, if it wasn't so appropriate for a captain.

Rukia smirked, "I didn't know this was the weakness of a _tensai_." She waved the paper in front of his face.

He frowned comically, "urusai Kuchiki and get your work done." He bit back but not stiffly.

"ara...is that how you must ask a favor, taichou?" her tone was teasing but only playful, nothing else.

His frown broadened, "you know, you're sounding a lot like Rangiku, don't let it get to you." He shook his head in displeasure.

Rukia chuckled, "would you be happier if I got her figure?"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows quirked, his face seemingly crumpled in a shudder. "uso…Kuchiki!"

Is his world falling apart? Is everyone turning like that childish fuku-taichou of his? Why the hell did he pick her among the decent shinigamis who applied for the position that faithful day? Was it hitsuzen? Or was it bad luck?

"argh…this is a headache…" he mumbled.

……..

Rukia walked in the corridor of the 6th division, she was planning to see Renji before returning to the human world. She felt a wave of happiness knowing she would be going back and comfort that everything was doing fine. "looks like I don't need to worry much for now." She told herself while footsteps creaking in the floorboards.

She felt a tremble shaking the grounds. "what the hell's happening?" she blurted out as the intensity heightened. Something sinister was dawning forth and her senses could clearly tell that. The skies suddenly tore apart, divulging a black haze of the realm at the rear. "what is this force…?" The structures surrounding her were slowly deteriorating as if something was rapidly eating away the spirit particles.

All of soul society watched in awe to what seemed like the **end**.

…..

The sky began to tremble with the ground, the horizon slowly dyed to menacing black. Rangiku instantly ceased, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "they've come." She hissed.

Hinamori positioned a hand on her zanpaktou, "Rangiku-san," her tone proved she was knowledgeable of the circumstances.

A biting cold wind blew to wound them, "ah." the woman's voice was deadly frightening.

In one swift move, they both vanished. worthless

….

Renji came bolting out, dashing to her, "Rukia?! Are you alright?" he interrogated as soon as he came in front of the raven-haired shinigami.

His hand on her shoulder, "what's…happening…?" she asked in between quakes. They could see the grotesque specter of death that painted the heavens more frightening than ever.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this." He closed his eyes for only mere seconds since he was aware that time was of the essence. "it's about the meeting the captains had recently…." His voice was frigid as soul society continued to tremble dangerously. "an enemy is surfacing."

"why the hell was I not infor-" she was cut by a fierce shattering shriek. It sounded like a hollow but much overpowering than she could discern. "this reiatsu..." she murmured, eyes wide with fright or shock, either of which could not be determined. "this reiatsu is deadly high!!"

The intercom rang. "Commanding all divisions to remain in their posts, I repeat, commanding all divisions to remain in their posts! This is an order." It sounded and everyone was alerted. A sea of panic engulfing Seireitei, turbulence emerging yet again.

"…kill..kill…kill.." they could barely understand a raspy voice chanting like a mantra. The gate to the human world was gradually opening.

Rukia's violet eyes even widened, unnamed terror creeping within her. "don't attempt to go back." Renji held on to her tightly, sensing her intent; he had no plans on letting her go.

"hanaseo Renji!" she fidgeted from his strong hold. "hanaseo!" she tried more vainly to break loose.

Another shattering screech reverberated in their ears. "bakamono! It's suicide to come back there! Cant you see that?!" he retorted angrily at her unbelievable naïveté at this hour.

She glared at him as furious as she could. "I need to go to him…" her words were bland but so sincere.

In a blink of an eye, she was gone. He stared at the hand that once held her, "s-shunppo…?" he questioned in his greatest bewilderment.

"damn it." His hands fisted firmly, it dug to his own flesh. "Rukia! You fool!" he roared in a fit of exasperation.

And this time he ran.

….

In the vast room coiled by shadows, General Yamamoto stood amidst it. "Jushiro, Soi-fon, make haste!" He commanded the captains of the 2nd and 13th squad.

"hai!" they responded in unison and as fast as lighting, disappeared.

"so those wretches finally emerged." The old man sharpened his glance.

…..

The skies continued to stir in hatred above her, noises ringing everywhere but in her awareness all seemed too steady, too still. "gomen Hitsugaya-taichou, I promise she will receive it when I come back." she felt for her chest where the letter was situated. "gomen Renji, for making you angry again." She dashed from rooftop to rooftop. "gomen nii-sama, looks like I'm being reckless as well." The entrance was only mere meters away.

Her senses called out to him, "Ichigo!" She was consumed by the white light of the gateway.

…..

Notes: wow, I'm done with chap.6, exhale , what do you think? Hehe. I noticed, I used a lot of Japanese terms here. Oh well…I hope to hear from you, do you want to know what "the wildflower and the greenhouse" is all about? If so, I'll tell you soon.

Caveat means 'warning'

Japanese terms

Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much/ thank you

Ara- it's just an expression

Ogenki desuka- how are you?

Daijobou- I'm alright/I'm fine/alright/fine

Honto- really?

Himegoto- secret

Yamero- stop

Itaii- ouch

Onegai- please

Honto ni kawaii- really cute

Honto ni gomenasai- really sorry

Tensai- genius

Uso- no way

Hitsuzen- fate

Hanaseo- let go

Feel free to correct if I got anything wrong, my Japanese is kinda rusty now.

Thank you very much for reading this.

Reviews will be very much delighted. I really want to know what you think of this chap. and if you have questions, you're free to ask.

Take care always!

Love,

Amerie


	7. Coalescence

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…I'm working on it.-chuckle-**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**Hello my dears, thank you for finding time to read this. And still, so sorry for errors.**

**I really feel guilty for updating late, so as a compensation, I will post two chapters in one week. So expect the next one in about 2 days. This chap. is more of action and suspense, fluff will come next chapter. Sorry for taking me like forever to post this. **

Final fight- my dear, you are a special mention for today, I've finished correcting some errors, but not all I guess, if you find some please tell me. Thank you.

Chapter 7+

Coalescence +

_The tide of fate continues to stir restlessly. Under the bludgeoning of chance my head is bloody but unbowed. I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul. And with these hands I will flag my own ship against deceiving tempest._

An arcane force shattering their acuity, implausibly breaching the walls of their senses, something terrible was coming forth their way. And there was no room for delay.

The shoji doors of his shop flew open, "Kisuke!" a dark skinned woman cried out, her golden eyes sharply filled with nameless furor, "they're near!"

He lifted his gaze away from the cup of tea he was holding. "sooner than we expected." He rose from the small table while adjusting his striped hat. "ikuso, Yoroichi!" His green hakama was wafted by the wind.

…..

A sinister air suspended in the atmosphere, a mixture of hatred and despair hung around them. They were clueless on what kind of severity they were facing. On what caste of misfortune was waiting.

"are you ready?" the substitute death god asked his companions rushing with him.

"you don't have to ask." The quincy replied while pushing his glasses up.

"we got your back Ichigo." Chad reassured still neutrally.

Inoue beamed, "they're right Kurosaki-kun! We're in this together!"

He studied them briefly, thinking thoroughly if it was the right choice to bring them along. He would never forgive himself if anything happens to them because of him. Never. "alright then." He said while closing his eyes momentarily and then regaining his wakefulness as they continued to dash in unchanged pace.

There was no turning back this time. No matter how much the uncertainties outbalanced the weight of the scale, they'd face it. They always did; and they wouldn't have it any other way.

A vicious screech echoed as a lamppost flew towards their direction, making them dodge while dashing backwards to an abrupt halt. "woe to the soul of those who are vanquished…" Came a distorted voice a few feet in front of them. "…._humans_.." smoke gradually faded.

With the waning light of the fragile moon, they came to see what was dreaded above all. A monstrous entity stood before them, eyes glowing blood red, claws as sharp as sickles, fangs that could ravage a body in an instant and a bone white mask more intricate and revolting than all the others they've seen. The foul stench of blood reeked from it, its eyes only bore hatred and malice, looking at it was staring at death. The air that hung around it grew sullen from its filth.

"it's…" Ishida's eyes spilled with horror, "…huge…!" his hand was enveloped in a blue hue. "Is this a hollow? It's centuries stronger than the others!" his bow came into sight.

'I can feel its reiatsu…it's damn high.' the orange-haired boy scowled, "We don't know what kind of bastard we're fighting, might as well be cautious." Ichigo drew out zangetsu into an offensive stance. Deep inside him, he knew, it was a suicide to fight it; but retreating was unpardonable, he lived for the impossible after all.

Chad silently nodded, his arm transforming as his weapon. For him, this was all but enough, the strength of his fists and the strength of his comrades.

"Hai!" Inoue felt for her hairpins and they glowed into a soft golden light. She could unmistakably sense the ill-omened presence, one so powerful it could utterly affect a life force, but there was no way she'd let it consume her. Not now, not ever!

It stomped on the ground, breaking the cement into continuous cracks with its massive weight, "let your deaths come silently!" the monstrosity screamed with a broken voice and lunged forward to assault them.

Ichigo shouted, "Don't screw with me, fish face!" his reiatsu blasted as zangetsu seemed to resonate joyously, ready to meet it head-on.

"We ain't gonna stand here waiting!!!"

Besides, there was still someone he had to see and he'd promise again and again to never die just for _her_ sake.

………

"darn it. Why does she always risk her neck for that idiot?" Renji asked himself, frustrated of the fact that he really knew the answer. "why the bloody hell doesn't she listen a bit to what we say?" another annoyed query as he dashed in remarkable velocity.

"Rukia, you're becoming **too** reckless." He murmured, still peeved.

….

One eyebrow rose, "dad! there's someone looking for you!" Karin shouted from the doorway. She studied the two people standing in front of her. they really dressed weird, and the guy with the hat looked creepy. She shuddered in indifference and thought, 'I didn't know ichi-nii and dad had the same kind of friends.'

"my, my, who is it at this late hour?" he scratched his head lazily while walking towards the door, "you can go now Karin." He gestured her off and the black-haired girl left, shaking her head and mumbling something to herself.

"konbanwa," Isshin greeted but stopped shortly after seeing the two visitors.

"Isshin,'' Yoroichi stood with Kisuke in their doorstep. "By now you can already tell what we're here for." Her tone conveyed austerity.

"we need you. We cant afford another rampage to ensue in this world." Uruhara remarked.

Isshin sighed and then frowned slightly in indolence. "yare-yare…like I have a choice." He uttered, went out and closed the door behind him. He'd be embracing something he left behind so long ago, only now, he had his son to fight with him.

'a shinigami, only for tonight, Masaki…'

…..

"Ukitake-taichou, can you feel it?" The woman asked while piercingly gazing at the land below from their place on a dilapidated building's rooftop. The wind harshly blew to concur. The uneasiness that dangled on the atmosphere proved the severity of the dark, the deathly air foretold the future like a seer. "it's disgusting." Her face crumpled in hatred.

"ah…there is a massive spiritual force building up in the _tiger's direction_." He stared briefly at the horizon, a portion of which clouds were roughly stirring, "_something_ is blocking our perception…" he closed his eyes then coughed roughly, "but I can sense it faintly, it is _near_."

Soi Fon nodded, "I see…its reiatsu is still vague to me. The force is too ambiguous." she stated patiently, almost too coolly. It seemed that their detection of the reiatsu was blocked henceforth a hundred miles.

"Its reiatsu has been ingeniously concealed, if this persists we won't be able to pursue it." Jushiro Ukitake stated while eyes keenly scouting the surroundings.

"looks like they don't really want to be detected." The woman hissed in displeasure.

….

Ghoulish creatures infiltrated Seritei, swarming like a flock of vultures ready to devour a corpse. "damn it! why don't they decrease?!" Hitsugaya slashed one after the other with his zanpaktou but their number did not seem to lessen. "what exactly is happening here?!" he sliced another one in half and it disintegrated to black particles.

"Taichou!!" Matsumoto slashed her way to her captain, cutting everything aside.

Screeching sounds were heard from the fallen bird-like creatures. "Toshiro-kun, are you alright?" Momo also hastened towards him.

"I'm fine," he said, piercing his sword in the creature's throat. "no matter how much I slay them, their number keeps on growing." He impaled another.

Momo ceased form slicing them, her blade stained by black soot "all of Seireitei is in panic." The lieutenant of the fifth division stared at the horizon, it should have been dawn a long time ago, but the sky was still covered in an ebony blanket.

One was about to gnaw off Hinamori's head, "Watch out!" the silver-haired captain pulled her and slashed it. Momo yelped.

Her eyes were firmly closed but after realizing there was no damage inflicted on her, she gradually opened them, "a-arigatou, Toshiro-kun." The girl blushed, becoming conscious that she was in his arms.

Rangiku continued to fend them off, "gomen taichou, but I don't think this is the right time to be flirting." She said rather seriously, drops of sweat trickling down her face

Hitsugaya pushed the black-haired girl away from him, "urusai Matsumoto. I was just trying to save her." he continued to decapitate the pests, only more ruthlessly than before.

Rangiku smirked despite her exhaustion, "if you say so."

……

in the middle of a soundless street, a four way intersection.

"is this the right place? Why isn't anyone in here?" Isshin asked, bored. He shifted uneasily in the black uniform; he almost failed to recall the sensation in it.

Golden eyes keenly inspected the threatening environment, "It's hopeless. The spiritual pressure is nowhere near detectable!" Yoroichi was getting irked. "I don't understand, how can they be this advanced?"

"we grow stronger and our adversaries as well." Uruhara held out his zanpaktou, Benihime.

The streetlights flickered deceivingly.

Isshin turned his head to the side, apparently noticing something yet unseen.

The shadows seemed to dance unfathomably. The moon appeared to be at loss in the clouds masking the sole light of the earth, leaving it only to drown in the soundless abyss.

………

A series of blows, dodges and hits.

Dark whispers hovering in the air, just close enough to hear them chanting a nameless elegy.

the beast snarled, "aren't you tired, boy?" it said while shaking off Ichigo so easily with one hand, Zangetsu falling to the ground with its master.

Inoue held on to her wounded arm, "Kurosaki-kun!" she called out, a bloodied Chad restrained her. "don't." he said softly, his whole body bruised and wounded.

"demo Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun is." She reasoned but was only replied with Chad's shaking head, blood trickling down on his eye, downwards.

Ishida continuously fired arrows on its broad back, "that won't hurt me as well!" It remained undaunted. It breathed in the air, "your scent is a hollow's. You are but you're not. It smells tasty!" the beast gave a shrill shriek of excitement and licked its lips hungrily while eyeing Ichigo.

"Urusai Bastard," Ichigo slowly rose up with his sword as support then wiped the blood from his lips. "I ain't anyone's dinner." He pointed the blade at the beast. He leaped to strike it again.

It cackled a chilling laugh. "come on, let me eat you!" it bore its fangs ferociously, claws ready to slash him.

"Getsuga Tensho!!!" he cried out. A blast and smoke blinded them in a blanket of gray.

Blood red eyes glared at him, glistening in the vast darkness. "too slow!" he was answered by the four slashes on his back from its claws. "don't be so full of yourself boy, you'll die easily!" it added and lifted its claws to wound him the second time.

He lay helplessly on the ground, "it didn't work…." a murmur escaped his lips. "I...I c-cant move…." He only waited for it to impair him.

"I will devour you!"

"Ichigo! Dodge!" Ishida shouted as Inoue and Chad watched in horror.

_Without warning…_

A crushing shriek from the beast, a layer of crystal ice covering it. Immobilized, it stood there like an ice-sculptured work of art; and he only knew one person who could butt in _perfectly_ when he needed it.

A slight clink of a sword, "oi. Baka." He could clearly distinguish the taunting but concerned voice even if he was dizzy bleeding terribly.

"y-you…" Ichigo's eyes held relief. "when did you…"

Rukia stood hoveringly above him, Shirayuki shimmering with ice. "How long do plan on laying there?" she sharply questioned. "I can only immobilize it for some minutes." She added while glaring at the frozen attacker.

"K-Kuchiki-san!" Inoue yelped, thankful. "it's you!" she almost hugged her if it wasn't for their current situation.

"Inoue, I'm happy to see you safe as well." She replied while smiling only slightly, she couldn't let her guard down now.

Orihime gaped at the pristine blade in her hand, "kirei! Kuchiki-san, your sword is so white and pretty!" she continued to study it naively.

He stood up wobbly. "Rukia, since when?" Ichigo recollected himself gradually, struggling not to look too beat up in front of her.

She calmly breathed while eyeing him yet again, "just now. I came as soon as I could; Soul Society is in no better shape than this world." She stated.

"then why did you come here? Shouldn't you be worrying about that place than ours?" Ichigo replied, still shaking.

Rukia shook her head in disagreement, "_it_ was headed here. Besides I couldn't just abandon my friends." She looked at each of them; Inoue seemed exhausted, Ishida's hand was profusely bleeding, Chad was covered in injuries and Ichigo was badly wounded. "I have faith in Gotei13"

"I don't think we still have time to talk, it's breaking out of the ice." Ishida informed them, readying an arrow to release at his will.

"looks like it." Ichigo lifted his sword once more, it seemed heavier than before, his stamina was slowly failing him. 'damn this bastard, he's strong alright.'

Slowly, the ice began to crack, sending chips of crystals flying to the ground.

A deafening explosion, "how dare you sire me, woman!" it broke off the ice, indignantly pointing at Rukia. Its eyes grew fiercer and its loathing intensified. "you shall all perish for disturbing my meal!" it howled and a streak of crimson light was about to be fired like a cero.

"Damn it!!!!" Ichigo cursed.

Rukia started to gesture a hand seal while eyes deeply closed in concentration. "_O god that cradles the earth of ashes and skies of shattered glass, your flesh shall safeguard those before your feet, blood and spirit fortify these chains and swallow the swaying shadows of malevolence. Graze your own throat into a piercing trance and devour with your fangs the ghost of the moon. O creator, heed those who pledge their souls to you! Imbue me!_" she muttered in haste. "Way of the demon #67! Relentless Barrier!" a sudden fluctuation of power surged from her.

Another massive explosion and a flash of light extending to the sky, pulsating throughout the atmosphere, big enough to even affect the other buildings.

"RUKIA!"

……….

Renji turned his gaze towards the explosion, he glared fiercely. "fuck!" he cursed out loud, an ominous thought plaguing his mind. "Ichigo! I am gonna kill you if anything happens to her!" he growled, speed dramatically increasing in alarm

"Rukia, I'm coming!"

……

A gust of wind blew violently against them. The structures trembling gravely.

"this is Kuchiki Rukia's reiatsu!" The captain of the 13th division shifted his gaze; the two captains instantly eyed the streak of light. "there!" Jushiro muttered, its intensity was bright enough to render you blind for some seconds.

The building they were standing on threatened to collapse any moment. "Let's go!" Soi fon barked as they both shunppoed to the said path, dashing as fast as they could. Right after they left, the structure crumbled to ruins.

They couldn't afford to lose time.

….

They gazed at _it_ intently.

Uruhara pointed at the line reaching the sky, "the faster we get there, the sooner this would be over." He said, his wooden sandals slightly tapping the ground as he turned to that direction.

"ah, I'm getting too old for this." Isshin smirked while evening his black hakama. 'Ichigo, Rukia hang on.'

They spun to the course towards it and the three promptly disappeared without a trace that they even stood in that very ground.

Disappearing wasn't a question to them, it was their area of expertise after all.

……..

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed yet again. He could see an unclear image of a petite shinigami standing in the center of the wreckage. "what the hell was that?" he blurted out coughing as the smoke cleared.

Rukia did not turn her head to face him. She only stood there panting a few feet away from them.

"oi!" he called and was about to walk towards her when he was suddenly forced to withdraw by a force field of some sort. "what the….?" He held his hand out to test it and a shock of electricity ran to his body. He winced, electric currents still crackling from the contact. "you bitch! what are you trying to do?" he barked madly.

Inoue stood observantly, "we're inside a force field Kuchiki-san created and touching it will only electrocute us, Kurosaki-kun." She explained.

Ichigo's hands fisted, "you fool! Don't pretend to be a hero! You know its strength!" He bellowed heatedly. She was trying to sacrifice herself again and he hated her for such attitude.

"ah. You're right, but if I allow you to fight in your current state, we'll all just die. Rest and let your wounds heal." She said, firmly holding her white blade in a defensive stance. "I'm trying to save you."

A screech, "you are really testing my patience for something bound to become my supper!" the beast eyed her hungrily, "but you're stupid to ignore your friends." It motioned closer to her and she took a few steps back to maintain distance. "you really think you can kill me by yourself, little miss?" it smiled a deceiving smile.

"why not let my blade do the talking?" she pointed sode no shirayuki, aiming at its forehead. She had to do this the fastest way she could, she still had a promise to fulfill, there was a letter she had to deliver at all cause.

"you have a sharp tongue, I hope that is not false confidence, shinigami." It sneered and bore its fangs at her.

Ichigo started striking the barrier with zangetsu, he ignored the sharp flow of electricity coursing through his body, "Rukia! You crazy bitch! Let me outta here!" he whined but the dome that caged them remained undaunted.

"it's pointless Ichigo, she's trying to finish it by herself. We're trapped here until either she wins or she dies." Ishida shook his head while tending to his bloody fingers.

Ichigo grabbed his shirt, "don't give me that bullshit!" he hissed indignantly while looking deadly daggers straightly in his face. He didn't want to think of what was to happen in case Rukia screws up.

Chad held them both, separating the two heated fighters and barely stopping a predicament to ensue. He shook his head and shifted his gaze beyond the barrier, "this is not the time to be arguing. We should find a way to get out of here and save her." he said neutrally. They both shook off his hands from their shoulders and said nothing more.

The battle outside the dome continued on, they could see swift blows from both sides. And they could only watch anxiously until one of the two surrenders or perishes in this fight. "if you die, I'll never forgive myself." Ichigo whispered beneath his breath for only him to hear. What was that stupid girl thinking? Fighting alone was too risky. Why couldn't she stop worrying for others and think about herself for a change?

Inoue could see the worried look on his face, one that he only portrayed for a certain person and from then on, she could tell herself; to accept whatever life stabs her with; in this case, Ichigo's affections for Kuchiki Rukia.

"little miss, let me show you something." The beast she was confronting ceased for a second or so.

She stopped herself while breathing heavily, shirayuki's pristine beauty was already stained by blood and black soot.

The 'hollow' stood before her, it had a slashes on its body but nothing too serious. "you should be flattered, only those who are strong enough are allowed to set eyes on my visage."

Rukia held shirayuki tighter, preparing herself for a startling attack. She laid her other hand on the gash on her chest, 'damn. I hope the letter's still in one piece.' Ironically she still worried about it in this dire situation.

Her adversary chuckled, "are you ready to die, Little miss?" it felt for its face while carefully removing the mask. She couldn't distinguish what it was doing at first but realized before long.

She stared in utter shock, "Nani?!" she blurted out shaken, how could a hollow remove its mask?! It was completely outrageous!

Slowly, the mass came off, showing the true visage of her opponent. Black silky hair framed its face, "yoroshiku onegai shimasu." A feminine voice greeted her.

"uso…" she mumbled in deep bewilderment. "Hisana…onee-sama..?" she croaked.

……

North of the tortoise, south of the phoenix, east of the dragon and west of the tiger; from four different directions, it will all end in one.

_Darkness, _

_Reckoning, _

_Revival_

_And _

_Death_

…….

Notes: hi there, I'm sorry this took such a long time and thank you very much for reading it. By the way, I deleted the personal note already. After all, I think some of those concerns have been satisfied somehow. If you want anything to happen, tell me. I'm thinking of how long this fic would be…hmmm, any suggestions?

Tiger's direction- West or left

The four words there at the ending, it symbolizes the four directions. North symbolizes darkness because it is the direction farthest to the sun, south is reckoning because the sun travels southwards in the galaxy and it symbolizes light or good perception. East symbolizes revival because it is where the sun rises and West means death because it is where the sun sets.

One more thing, the kidou spell there, that was just made up…hehehe. So you won't find any references to it. It's only a figment of my imagination.

Japanese terms:

Ikuso- let's go

Konbanwa- good evening

Kirei- beautiful

yoroshiku onegai shimasu- pleased to meet you

Onee-sama- older sister

So there, see you in the next chapter!

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	8. in the face of death

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia………..**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**Hello, this is the other chapter, I hope it makes you happy…I think it's also more of action and fight scenes but there are ichiruki moments near the end of this chapter. **

Chapter 8+

In the face of death+

_In the face of death what stirs within your conscience? What vanquishes your resentment? When all things flash before you and time falls fleetingly, what does your heart beat for? Whom do you hold on to? Whom do you let go of? What are your thoughts? What are your regrets?_

_It's raining….the skies shed their tears for you, washing away the blood that painted the pavement. She is slowly wilting, the lone flower outside the greenhouse. Your abandoned beauty turns to ice. Are these your final moments with me? Are you leaving, my wildflower?_

Ichigo examined the hollow that seemed to resemble Rukia. "how did…? Rukia? No..it's not her." he shook his head, realizing a small detail that was almost unseen.

"is this the face that chains your heart with resentment?" The mask fell off completely to the ground with a soft clink. A ceramic white face whose beauty was that of a Japanese doll and raven hair flowing to the shoulder. "or shall I dig deeper into your direst nightmares?!"

"NO!" Rukia screamed, diving forward to strike it. "how dare you use her against me!" she said, outraged; lashing forth without any second thoughts.

"haven't you heard? Anger dulls the blade." It leered while stopping her with a swipe of an arm. "temper, temper…" (hmm…that phrase was familiar, isn't it )

"you wretch! Do not smear my sister's dignity!" she regained her balance, and maintained her stance, "some no mae, tsukishiro!" a white radius shot through the sky.

Its effect only lasted for a few seconds for the hollow was able to destroy shirayuki's first dance. "worthless.." it only hissed while brushing of particles of ice from its form. "you are a beautiful girl, traditional but unique." a face almost that of her reflection smiled at her, "demo, I still need to kill you." Its pupils shrank to small circles, looking straightly at her. Piercing her very soul with a melting glare. "imotou-san…" a deceitful smile.

Her eyes became dazed as if in a deep trance. "onee-sama….?" Rukia could feel the intensity of its stare as shirayuki slipped from her hold and fell down to the ground with a clatter, suddenly she was lost in the oblivion of illusions, perception was no longer in her hands.

"R-Rukia…?" Ichigo could not help but doubt her sudden actions. Why did she drop shirayuki? What did she see for her eyes to be as shocked as it was? Who was this woman she claimed as her sister? He had so many questions. He willed to make so many measures but he could not, all because Kuchiki Rukia created this fucking dome out of worry for him again. He was protected again, and he loathed the feeling of being helpless, especially when it came to those he loved.

The hollow continued to lock eyes with her, "drown in the images I created for you…don't they just make you feel great?" it chuckled as flashes of ghastly visions filled her with remorse, all of which rendered her at loss.

For a heartbeat she felt crushed, her breathing came more ragged than ever, her eyes shot open, her whole body trembling. "n..na..ni…?" she could only mutter in agony. She couldn't understand what was happening. She felt a sharp sensation crushing her heart, burning her lungs and melting her mind. Were these illusions? If so, why do they feel more realistic than reality itself?

"die…!" it hissed while impaling Rukia with her own white blade on the abdomen. She held the bloodstained hilt of shirayuki while shaking, moaning as she deliberately tried to pull out the sword from her ragged body.

"Rukia!" Ichigo kept striking the barrier but all his blows were useless. The barrier only absorbed all his efforts to break it. "Damn it!!" he could see her in pain and it only added to his panic, for some reason he could not use his bankai. It would've been easier with it. "Rukia!!"

Orihime willed to hold him back but did not have the strength to do so. She could only gaze fretfully unable to do anything. "Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia winced as Shirayuki was finally removed. Collapsing, she was severely hurt; holding her head frantically like it was throbbing in pain even overlooking the gash on her abdomen. "s-stop it…p..lease stop!" she screamed while tossing and turning in the ground, staining the cement with crimson liquid. "Stop it! I don't want to see it anymore!" she seemed insane. "S-STOP!" and nobody knew what she was talking about. "Hisana onee-sama!!"

A sinister sneer from the woman's face in a hollows body, "so you feel it?…_the pain_… I want you to suffer from a nightmare you fear, playing before your eyes over and over again." its claws came closer to graze the fallen shinigami.

He desperately tried to break loose. "Don't touch her!" not even small cracks formed on the dome from Ichigo's relentless hits. "don't you dare lay a finger on her!" the others now joined him in assaulting the barrier.

"shuntenkeshun, I reject!" a gold boomerang hitting the barrier, arrows, sword and fists but all were in vain.

The hollow turned to them, pausing only for mere seconds then flashed a grin of contentment. "she is my supper!" it continued on to claw her leaving scratches on her skin. "Thanks for making sure they wont interrupt us,"

Her whimpers came softer. "y..yame..ro.." she lay powerless. "onegai…"

"itadaikimasu!" another shrilling shriek.

A final strike to erase her from the earth's plane of existence, and in those last seconds she strained to move her head with all her remaining energy and glanced at the substitute death god. "g-gomen…" came a weak apology as her eyes wearily closed, she slumped to the ground in her own blood. Her tone too pained and weak to continue on.

If this was her final curtain call then she just had too many apologies to make.

Ichigo's eyes grew wider, dawning to him that if Rukia wasn't able to evade this one last strike, it would be the end for her. "NO!!!!!" he shouted, smashing his fist hard on the barrier, disregarding the surges of electricity flowing to him. Nothing else mattered.

"Way of the binding!" Yoroichi's voice came booming into the scene before the 'hollow' could deliver its final strike to the girl. A binding spell much more potent than the ordinary one immobilized it.

"nani?! Release me!! Release me!" the hollow cried out madly, unable to move.

"Yoroichi-san?" The occupants of the barrier stared in shock. It was such an unexpected occurrence to see the transforming cat.

"tsk…Ichigo, you're really worthless." Isshin and sandal-hat guy stood before him on the other side of the dome.

"d-dad? Uruhara-san?" he croaked, utterly surprised.

"this is a first class demon spell." Uruhara attempted to touch the barrier but ceased when he discerned something, "it only absorbs energy thrown at it, so it remains impenetrable even to the most powerful of attacks." He studied the crackling energy currents amplifying it.

"a nullifier, to be precise and there's only one way to break it." Isshin smirked, "very good Rukia-chan, it seems you are an expert in Kidou." He praised and they both made the same hand seal, "Collapse!" their swords pierced through the barrier and it shattered like shards of glass.

A person stood in front of Rukia's still body, a shinigami to be exact. "Ichigo, didn't I make myself clear when I said you have to protect her?" it was Renji, he gently scooped her in his arms. He couldn't bare to see her limp body, his insides flared at the sight of her suffering. Though somehow he knew, even as vainly as he might try to deny it: if he was in Ichigo's position he couldn't have done anything as well.

Ichigo's gaze fell to the ground, a heavy load of guilt tearing him away.

The hollow continued to fidget under the spell. "you wretches! Release me!" it screamed, almost breaking free after its unceasing attempts.

"a hollow without a mask, this is extremely bizarre..." Yoroichi spoke, examining the creature in front of her squirming from the binding spell. "…and Rukia's face…?" she inhaled and exhaled deeply from the exertion she made to muster the binding spell.

A gust of air, "we'll take it form here." Soi Fon interjected as she and Ukitake made their entrance. Its reiatsu still flared despite its constriction

"so desuka?" Isshin questioned while sheathing his soul slayer.

Ukitake eyed him incredulously. "I-Isshin, is that you?" he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"ah, hisashiburi neh?" the black haired man grinned.

"this is not the time for reunions, Ukitake-taichou, we were explicitly ordered to eliminate this beast." Soi fon spoke sternly.

"hai." they leapt to slice it but before doing so, the sky tore apart like a sheet of frayed paper. The captains dashed back to the ground holding their soul slayers tightly. They gazed up.

Arms of Menos Grandes came out reaching for the hollow, it smirked as the binding spell that restraint it broke off. "Substitute death god!" it pointed at Ichigo, "Darkness shall consume you earlier than you anticipated and I will be waiting to devour your soul when that day comes. Even that shinigami there." It glanced at Rukia and Renji tightened his grip with a threatening glare. "We will definitely meet again and the next time, you won't be so lucky." The hollow said while it was pulled back to Hueco Mundo.

"Your lives are solely mine to take…" They could only hear its voice faintly dying off. The sky was glued back together to how it was supposed to be and the atmosphere lightened as the clouds drifted to unmask the moon.

"it's gone." The violet-haired woman turned to her comrades.

…..

The ghastly phantoms gradually disintegrated as the fracture in the sky stitched closed.

"what's happening? Why are they disappearing?" Momo shifted her gaze from left to right as she watched their adversaries vanish to smoke.

They were all panting heavily while swords in hand. "taichou, they're retreating." Matsumoto stated bushed.

Hitsugaya did not mind wiping off the beads of sweat rolling down his face, "something must've happened in the human world." He breathed heavily.

"On our way here, I was told that the general ordered Ukitake-taichou and Soi fon-taichou to pursue the enemy in the human world. I was also notified that Renji and Rukia's reiatsu disappeared from Soul Society." His lieutenant informed him. "without doubt, they've come _there_." She added.

"it seems like it." there were unspoken thoughts in his mind but he knew, in this situation he should be worrying about his duty, their condition and soul society above all else. And the letter would just have to wait to be delivered in due time. 'Kuchiki, you do too much for that boy.'

He gazed onwards the wooden corridor, "we have to go to the general immediately." He commanded.

…..

Rukia's body rested on the ground while Inoue tried to heal her.

"Is she going to be fine?" Ichigo asked terribly worried while looking over her fragile form. He even ignored his own wounds.

Orihime wiped her perspiration, "Honto ni gomenasai. This is all I can do, my powers are already being rejected by her body.." Inoue apologized, she herself was exhausted and she could no longer give off any spiritual force.

"physically, emotionally, spiritually and mentally. It seems its attack intended damage on all these four focal points. The hollow inflicted serious injuries to her." Ukitake said while kneeling down to the girl, he took out her hand and held it after the golden light surrounding her faded

"Kuchiki, you pushed yourself too much this time." He whispered to his subordinate and a blue hue coming from his hand flowed throughout her body. He remembered Shiba Kaien for a moment. Another casualty from his division was unforgivable.

"I couldn't save her…" the substitute death god mussed over his anxiety and guilt.

"it wasn't your fault or anyone else's. We were confronting an unknown enemy, nobody knew this would happen." Yoroichi laid a hand on his back consolingly.

They all waited as Jushiro healed her. "I only minimized the damages on her soul, but I don't think my power is enough to completely revive her." he said, letting go and the light enveloping her diminished. "furthermore, this is not the first time her soul was severed, recovery would be slower."

Rukia slightly moaned, coughing out blood and barely regaining consciousness. "I…chi…go…" it was scarcely audible as she tried to rise, still in a coughing fit.

"Rukia!" Yoroichi held her back, further strenuous movements would be the end of her.

They grew tense from her condition. She was deathly pale and lifeless, her clothes smeared with her own blood even the zanpaktou beside her was tainted crimson.

Ichigo motioned closer, holding her hand that lay just above her stomach. "I'm here." His tone was much gentle, easing her.

Blood was trickling from her mouth she almost choked from it. "I'm…sorry…f-for fight...ing alone…" She murmured faintly, unable to fully open her eyes.

His grip on her tightened, guilt gnawing the walls of his senses. "don't talk too much. You're straining yourself."

She breathed shallow breaths, even in pain; "a-am I… going to…die?" came an inevitable question. It came out so calmly from her that it seemed heartbreaking.

Their avoiding gazes fell to the floor, unable to look at her.

Inoue's tears threatened to fall any moment. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"of course not, you idiot. Inoue and Ukitake-san healed you." His voice was slightly shaking from seeing her weakened features, "you'll be fine…" he wished to convince her and everyone else. "right, Renji?" he turned to the man sitting nervously beside him.

The wind continued to hum in remorse, "ah.." he said, hands on his lap curling to fists, wrinkling his black uniform. He couldn't afford to be as mad as hell and butcher ichigo in this situation.

Rukia struggled to keep herself awake. "But my body's too numb…" she whispered. "I feel like I'm floating…" the luster in her eyes was slowly fading.

"Baka, don't give me that crap. You're not going to die." His voice almost broke as rain started to fall down; first in a drizzle then gradually pouring heavier.

A harsh blow ruffling their hair and clothes. "You're too damn stubborn to die." The crimson haired man offered a half-hearted smirk, perhaps it was another pretense but she did not speak any longer.

They seemed unaffected by the shower for they remained still as flashes of lighting danced in the sky.

Thundered roared. "Kuchiki-san…gomen.." Inoue broke off to tears; she felt responsible for Rukia's situation because of her incapability to heal her. The quincy beside her stroke her back as she silently wept. "Kuchiki-san…" Rain drenched them.

"she's in the worst condition." Soi Fon spoke out of her long termed silence. Her eyes held a softer expression, much different from her ice-cold façade.

Rukia could hardly feel the rain patting on her face. "…ame.." a nostalgic feeling flooded her and her breathing grew more laborious. The rain just brought back too many memories not only to her.

Ichigo caressed her hand that was becoming icy, his warm palms and her frozen fingertips were contrasting. "ah. It will stop soon." Perhaps it was a lie he said to comfort her, water droplets slid down his chin and his face only bore lament. Her body was turning cold, as if all life was draining out of her.

"there's one last thing that could save her," said the man in green and all eyes shifted to him. "Ichigo, you can channel your spirit force to her, if this doesn't work then nothing will." Uruhara turned to Ichigo taking his hat off and ruffling his hair with his fingers. He sighed heavily while putting it back on.

"channel it to her? But my reiatsu's too intense, it will rip her body to shreds if I lose control…!" Ichigo reasoned but nodded submissively after seeing their steadfast faces; if this was their last resort then he'll do anything just to save her. If he fails, it's better he dies with her.

"It will kill you both if you lose control, but this is the only trump card left." Kisuke answered plainly.

He closed his eyes and only the tapping rain and the swaying wind chimed through his senses. _"Zangetsu, if you can hear me right now, help me save her." he said; in the depths of his mind, his world was raining as well. _

_The old man in black appeared above the tallest building, the colors washed away by the rain, "tell me what your heart wishes before the myriad dyes sweeps away." he asked._

"_I want the rain to stop." The substitute shinigami remarked unwaveringly. _

"_very well," Zangetsu abided with a nod._

Ichigo carefully pulled Rukia closer to his chest, cradling her in his arms. "you're really an idiot. All you say and do is out of worry for me. Why can't you just think about yourself for once?" he droned and they were both shrouded by his gushing reiatsu, he was careful enough to control it. "Rukia..." Her name came out of his lips pleadingly, as if he was begging her to stay alive.

A small smirk graced her features, so likely of her, while her eyes gently closed in resign, "because you're too reckless to lose sight of." Her simple words ringed softly in his ear, making his heart twinge the slightest.

"baka…" he embraced her more fervently, resting his chin on her ebony head as his spiritual force continued to flow through her body. She could still say that in spite of everything.

The elder Kurosaki lifted his head to meet the tear-stricken sky then turned in front of him "Are you still going to take her back?" he asked the redheaded shinigami who remained voiceless.

Renji did not answer.

"it's time." Soi fon stated.

She and Ukitake rose, "we have to go now, please tend to her." Jushiro glimpsed at his subordinate for the last time.

Isshin nodded to reassure him.

"Abarai fuku-taichou, I think you should come with us. You disobeyed orders, I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou is waiting for you." The captain of the second division regained her cool as she turned her back to leave them.

"wakatta." The lieutenant nodded and stood. Ichigo's gaze followed him.

"Renji…" he muttered and the said man only turned his head to acknowledge him.

"take care of her." He told him and walked onwards to his two superiors. He had no right to resign her fate to whichever path he thought it should be, though he gravely wished she didn't have to be so wounded to stay beside _him_ and he could only hope her judgment was enough to keep them breathing, for both that boy and herself. Rukia was beyond his reach now, perhaps she had always been, from the very moment he failed to follow her. And he should release her by now.

Ichigo glanced at the backs of the two captains and the lieutenant, "…thanks…"

The door to soul society that resembled shoji doors opened and three swallow-tailed butterflies greeted them.

"jigoku chou." Isshin murmured to himself, "it's been a while since I last saw one." He smiled seeing the fluttering ebony creatures.

"ja ne." Yoroichi particularly called out to Soi fon.

"ah." The other woman slightly nodded as the shoji door closed and vanished. Soul society perhaps, will always be a bent reality that only they themselves could comprehend.

"let's all go home now." Uruhara's wooden sandals sounded with the splashing water. He silently yearned to see_ it_ again deep in his heart.

"hai.'' They all agreed.

He wrung his green Hakama, water soaking it. "darn, why didn't I bring my umbrella…?" the store manager cursed.

The rain continued to grace them, raindrops falling on their fated places, creating puddles and the wind playing with them in a soft melody. It was raining and Ichigo was more than grateful nobody was taken from him this time.

He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, carrying her was becoming more than often and deep inside him he never did mind. _Really_…

They were both ends of a string, fire and ice that can never touch, darkness and light that can never blend. Even just for this moment, either the sun or the moon sheds blood to become one; let it be possible to convene. Before long, they will again part in hollow solitude and no one will ever remember the chance of eclipse.

"_let me hold you, even just for a while." _

………

Notes: there, I'm done. Thank you for finding time to read this. Basically, the hollow would appear again sometime…next chapter would be set in the Kurosaki Clinic. With Ichigo taking care of Rukia…hehe. Somehow I got bored writing this, I think it was kinda monotonous, I can't seem to feel the intensity in this chapter. Hmm..i'm very disappointed but I cant think of any other way to fix this. –frown-

The '_it'_ there at the end it's referring to soul society.

Japanese Terms:

Imotou-san- little sister

Itadaikimasu- something you say before eating

So desuka?- is that so?

Hisashiburi neh?- it been a long time, hasn't it?

Ame- rain

Jigoku Chou- hell butterfly/s

Again thank you for reading. I'm really depressed on how this chapter turned out.(Sigh) But I promise that the next one would climb up your standards. Please tell me what you think, is it that bad?

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	9. Unveiling

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**After such a long time, I am still alive, hopefully. Sorry for the Loooong wait. I apologize with deepest sincerity. Thank you. **

**The mysterious letter REVEALED! **

Chapter 9+

Unveiling+

_I have bled for the sake of your undertakings with immeasurable pain that refuses to yield. The air of death that hung around me has been lifted by your hands yet still this bereavement remains as my sole companion. Your words muffle my breath to deep silence. _

_The silence that freezes the life from my veins. _

The sun sheds its glory entering the room tenderly, bathing the girl that lay on the white sheets of the bed.

Yet again, she has sacrificed herself for his weakness, too many a time necessary. He wallowed in self-pity and guilt of his incapacity, was this strength not enough to save the _one_ most important person the second time around? Perhaps not. For if so she shouldn't be lying in this clinic looking like she has half of her body in the grave.

Yes, she was not dead, but **still** she was awfully wounded and him transferring his spiritual force to her was not enough to compensate; or so he thought.

His frown deepened in irritation. Intently looking at his bandaged palms, he clenched them to fists. "why do you always have to do this?" he asked her quietly, feeling shattered seeing her face. He hated it when she had to get herself hurt for him.

He obviously would not get a reply this very moment but he was certain she would say she had the responsibility to do it and all those crap about how he shouldn't waste his care for her, it wasn't his fault and such. He knew clearly that this woman was capable, she was not weak, she was Rukia and Rukia was always stronger than him; maybe not in terms of physical strength but deep down inside, she went through more rocky paths than he ever scaled. However, he _would not_ accept that the reason for her wounds was him.

"you're such an idiot. I never listen to anything you say coz you don't listen either." He laid his hand on hers. "you get angry when you see me torn up," he tightened his hold on her, "don't you know that I feel the same?" he couldn't clearly make out if what weighed heavier was annoyance or concern. Silently, he just wished she'd be in the best health.

The incident last night was still a shock to them, all happened too fast and abrupt. Everything. The enemy, the captains, Renji, Yorouichi-san, Uruhara-san and the obscurest of all was his own father. The events were still a haze.

Suddenly he felt a shudder from his hold. Rukia's hand now grasped his, her eyes were only half-open. "Ichigo…?" was the first word she could muster, sounding still weary and drained. Rukia made no efforts to rise, possibly still tired.

He bent closer to her, stroking her ebony tresses with his other hand, "it's alright, I got you." He said soothingly. "I got you." He instinctively pressed his forehead against hers providing them a close view of each other. He was relieved to see her awake.

"your injuries?" Rukia whispered, the warmth of her breath tingling his senses. Her question seemed out of place; after all, she was the one lying down the bed, wasn't she?

Somehow, he just couldn't stop hating that part of her. He withdrew himself from their proximity with a light frown, much to her surprise. "I'm fine, worry about your own wounds." He sounded tasteless. Here she goes again, acting like a martyr. Damn it.

A blow of the wind sent them silent for some seconds.

She was roughly getting the message. "I'm sorry." she hesitantly removed her hand from his grasp while her gaze falling to the ground.

Ichigo noticed the shift in her and decided against it, thinking that straining her was not for the best. He patted her head and offered a half smirk. "just shut up and sleep." He wooed her to rest.

There were much more things to be said and done, but they figured it would just have to wait in the meantime. They weren't both exactly in their best conditions and aggressive negotiations as such were out of their league for now.

She obediently submitted, closing her eyes in resign.

"I'll stay beside you." Were the last words she heard before drifting to sleep.

A slight creaking of the door, Kurosaki Isshin entered the room and Ichigo lifted his gaze to meet him. "we have some issues to settle my son."

………..

"I have heard the report from the other captains in the meeting this morning." Byakuya gave him a cool leveled stare.

The crimson haired lieutenant did not flinch the slightest, probably ready of the outcome. "sumimasen." He humbly apologized.

"They spoke of Rukia's well-being," The captain's glare grew firmer.

"honto ni gomenasai, taichou. I did not make it in time to stop it from happening. It was entirely my incapability that endangered her life." Renji bowed lowly in disgrace.

"Your incapability?" Byakuya's eyebrow slightly raised, "It also came to my knowledge that it was Kurosaki Ichigo who Rukia tried to protect." He stopped shortly, "_yet again_…" he stressed.

Renji made his efforts to cover up, "taichou. I take full responsibility for this." The lieutenant said headstrong.

"so now you claim faults not made under your account. Since when?" the black-haired noble turned his back to his subordinate to gaze at the Koi pond outside his quarters. "what is your purpose, Renji?" he was more or less getting a hint of something.

Renji's hands fisted, yet still spoke calmly. "taichou, you know as much as I do what can give her happiness.'" It was a rather bold reply.

"happiness?" his captain repeated sternly, seemingly remembering something almost forgotten. He then twirled to face the lieutenant. "carry out your preparations, we leave for the mortal world immediately." Byakuya commanded.

Renji's eyes widened, "n-nani…?!" did he hear that right? Before he could even attest, the noble was already halfway across the wooden corridor.

Crap, this was not the way he wanted it to turn out.

………..

"Taichou, it's taking time, don't you think so?" Matsumoto asked unenthusiastically while twirling a strand of strawberry blonde locks around her finger.

"I cant blame Kuchiki, a lot of things had transpired. But she did promise me." He answered reassuringly.

"that was not what I meant." His lieutenant bluntly replied, crossing her arms to her chest making her black uniform seem too 'tight'.

Hitsugaya eyed her, "go on, I'm listening." He hinted her to continue.

"I think it was nice enough of Rukia-chan to go through the trouble of delivering it. Though it seems words have not their own voices, eh taichou?" Rangiku offered him a half mocking smirk. "_Are you afraid,_ _Toshiro_?" it almost turned to a grin.

He raised an eyebrow, "where is this conversation heading?" the silver haired boy bit back crudely.

"Exactly where it should be." Rangiku laid a hand on his shoulder, her eyes glimmering tauntingly. "taichou, why do you think the letters never get to her?" she queried slyly.

"a bad twist if fate?" he said sarcastically.

The lieutenant almost chuckled, moving closer to him. "it's because things like _that_ should be said from _here_." She pointed at his chest, right where his heart was beating. "are you afraid that you cant say it in front of her? or is it that you care too much on how others will see you?" her hold on him grew firmer, signifying her intent.

"_I am not afraid_." His words came out of clenched teeth. He slapped her hands off him.

She nodded gently, "then what is it that holds you back?"

Hitsugaya gazed at the floor intently, "…." He did not reply.

Rangiku sighed, "I'll be drinking sake with Yumichika and Ikkaku if you need me." She turned to her heels to leave him peacefully.

But before she could fully exit he spoke, "it's that bastard Aizen…" he muttered silently almost biting back his own words.

She stopped, understanding the severity of his emotions. It seemed Hinamori was still held up by Aizen's betrayal. "You're a different person." She continued with her steps, "you're Hitsugaya Toshiro." The last he heard before she disappeared. "_my captain_…"

Hitsugaya smirked as if renewing his resolve, "You could still say some decent things once in a while, eh, Matsumoto?" sometimes he just really needed words of encouragement from the laxest of persons.

Outside, while walking:

Rangiku flipped her hair, "what would you do with out me, taichou?" She smiled. (or beamed to be exact)

…………….

Jushiro Ukitake and Soi fon stood before General Yamamoto. "so it has become out of hand." The old man murmured while eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"hai, if we must destroy this new threat we must do it quickly before it comes to worst." The captain of the second division proposed.

Ukitake coughed, "Commander General, we must not disregard the roles of Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, it is very crucial." He stated.

The general nodded to concur, "it will not be over looked thus far." He tightened his grip on his staff. "They will play a focal role in this game."

"and Commander General, we've come in contact with the _former captains_." The silver haired man added.

"hmmm. It wont be the last time." The general remarked.

…………

_The two Kurosakis were now in front of Masaki's poster. _

"_last night, how did you? When did?" Ichigo could not muster a coherent sentence. _

_Isshin only nodded, reaching a point of understanding. Somehow. "where did you think your monstrous spiritual force came from? The neighbors?" he spat out._

"_why didn't you tell me in the first place?" The carrot top almost shouted. _

"_when Masaki died I swore I wouldn't return to that life. But looks like fate has its own ways to pull the strings." The older man replied glancing at his wife's portrait. _

"_so you're really a shinigami? And what's with the captain's robe I saw you wearing, don't tell me-" His eyebrows raised in some kind of comprehension._

_Isshin smirked, "for now, just stick to those details my son. The rest will be revealed in due time." He winked and prepared himself to leave. _

_Ichigo felt a sudden gush of realization. "wait, then you knew about Rukia?" He could feel his face growing pale white._

_The old man chuckled a melodious one. "everything, right from the very start." He answered but too plainly as if it was so trivial. He walked towards the front door. _

"_mom, she was normal, right? And you're a shinigami, wasn't that forbidden?" _

_Isshin stopped before unbolting the door. "let's just say, you have your chances with Rukia-chan." He almost cackled and the door opened. "I want her as my daughter-in-law." And the door closed behind him._

_It registered a little late, "Shut up, old man!" he barked while slightly blushing in 'anger'. Or was it?_

Ichigo still blushed as he remembered the conversation he had with his father. 'that old creep. What is it with the way his fried up brain worked?' he frowned while turning the knob of the room Rukia was in.

He entered and found an empty bed. "where's that idiot?" he motioned to the chair he sat in before. Rukia must have gone to the bathroom or something.

He sat on the bedside and noticed a paper with a frayed edge peeking out from under the pillow. "what's this…?" he pulled it.

It was a letter with blotches of blood on it. Blood? Rukia must have been carrying it while she fought. His eyebrows furrowed as he unfolded it.

_To---_…the next letters were smeared by blood but he could guess it was Rukia, after all it was a letter for her, right?

He read.

_I'm sorry it took this long to tell you these, but I hope it's not too late. _

_I know the captains' betrayal still haunts you. We're all at lost here. You've been through a lot, I know._

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from everything; I guess my power isn't still enough despite my position now as a---_

_I have always hurt you before and I can never change that. We grew up together and I think you know me well. I've seen your pain _

_And you saw mine. _Another blotch of blood. ---_I know you still can't let go of your feelings for him, but now it's pointless to hold on. _

_You're in different worlds and there's just no way to bridge that, he is a different person. You can't hold on to him forever. _

_---, it's time to let go now, before the damage on you is heightened. I'll help you through this, I promise. _

_Believe in me as you always did before. You can't chain yourself to--- _

_I miss the--- I hope you could smile earnestly again, because it is the most beautiful of all._

_I couldn't tell you this personally for I know you'd shut me out because of him. _

_I want to be honest to you. I love you, I'll be waiting until y---_

_----- _the following part of the letter was completely covered in blood.

"So this was what she came to Soul society for." Ichigo could feel his hands tremble as he held the piece of paper. A string of emotions severely stirring in his consciousness, he could sense an array of anger beyond words one could ever speak of. Why did it feel like a slash from betrayal?

The door creaked open and he turned to face it, the letter almost torn in his grasp.

Rukia entered and her eyes widened, "I-Ichigo you…?" her voice almost cracked while seeing the blood stained letter in his hands.

He gave her a cold glare, one she never thought of receiving.

……………

notes: yes, it has been a while hasn't it? I've managed to get my spirits back to finish himegoto, I hope you're still with me.

thank you very much for reading and reviews are appreciated. You see, the letter has been revealed, what would happen next, I wonder.

Perhaps a big fight.

I hope to hear from you.

I didn't use any Japanese terms that aren't familiar.

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	10. to silence the uproar

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**Thank you very much for the positive responses and thank you for waiting. I'm so glad people are still reading this. Much love to those who appreciate himegoto and my efforts. You keep me going! here's the 10****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 10+

To silence the uproar+

_Your words burn through my heart with the fire of unfathomable tears. The tongue of the candle dances ardently amidst the melancholy of your fury, you are screaming, screaming silently with a frozen glare, don't you know….._

_These flames….._

_It's hurting me……_

He gave her a cold glare, one she never thought of receiving.

"Ichigo..that letter…." She could not muster a complete sentence, overwhelmed by his intent gaze. She meant to subdue him, to explain. She walked towards him almost shaking.

Ichigo swung the paper in front of her face, crushing it in his death grip even further, "this is what you came to soul society for?!" he could almost snarl. He pushed the letter further to her. "is this what got you so preoccupied even as to endanger your life?! Was it this?!" he barked, his amber eyes glowing fiercely with indignation.

She held on to his trembling hand, "You don t understand Ichigo, listen to me." Rukia struggled earnestly to maintain her cool despite the flamed atmosphere. "Calm down," was her failed attempt to soothe him.

"is it that important to you? Huh, Rukia?!" his uproars could be heard even down stairs and he didn't even give a damn. He threw it squarely in her face.

She was shocked beyond reacting of his rude gesture, the letter now on the floor beside her bare feet. "Listen to me!" she now screamed her own urgency, unable to restrain her emotions.

"Che." He grunted while scowling severely, clearly disinterested of her explanations. "was it me you were trying to protect last night, or was it that fucking letter?" he retorted, not even minding if reasoning was appallingly bent. He only cared to release his flaring emotions, nothing more.

"what…?" A mixture of confusion sent her eyebrows to furrow even deeper, what did the letter have to do with the hollow last night? "would I risk my neck to fight _your_ opponent if I didn't care?" yet still she gave her heated reply to prove her concern.

"so now you're saying that I made you fight that thing! Bullshit! You were the one acting like a hero!" his logic was apparently growing unreasonable. The grounds of his argument straying much further to his real awareness.

"let's stop this." She reckoned he was too unsettled to have said that, and somehow she herself was at fault for not telling him. She had sworn to Hitsugaya to tell no one about it after all. She breathed deeply in the attempt to calm herself, "this argument is pointless." She said between gritted teeth, understanding that aggravating the situation wasn't beneficial for both of them. "think what you wish." Rukia responded coldly turning to her heel to leave him alone with his accusations. If she should stay a bit longer, world war three would probably break out.

But before she could turn her back at him, he pulled her uncaringly by the wrist, she immediately turned to his direction as her frail body could not withhold his strength, much resilient than hers "I'm not done talking," came his low growl in her ear. "don't screw with me, _Rukia._" he stated coarsely to the extent of hurting her in her currently weak state.

With all the force she could muster, Rukia pulled her hand albeit weakly from his grasp yet gave him an unkind glare of her own. "you have nothing to do with that letter, don't judge things beyond your context." She said equally firm, still in a struggle to contain her anger and remain standing despite her vulnerability. She was _still_ injured after all.

"_right_…"Ichigo muttered full of sarcasm, He couldn't believe how _insensitive_ she was, how could it not concern him? It annoyed him to the ends of his temperance that his restraint went past the limit. He could feel his hands tremble as they curl tightly to fists.

"Go ahead, bitch and moan! If that makes you happy! Not that I care!" he suddenly blurted loudly in a fit of anger. Not too sooner he felt a sharp hot sensation burning his cheek, his eyes widened from the impact. He himself was treading insensitively.

It was too much for her to hear.

Rukia glared, she held on to her hand that made contact with his now reddening face, her eyes bore through his soul, as he in return, could almost see through her agony, "Is that how low you see me?" her features were visibly angered but hurting. "is that all I'm worth?"

He only looked at her intently with the same kind of remorse, remaining steadfast and indifferent. He wouldn't give in to her words, not this time.

"you never understand…do you..?" her tone was soft and dismissing. She gradually walked towards the door, not even looking back to meet his gaze and the wooden door closed behind her callously with the same emptiness from within.

This time Ichigo only stood there, frown still evident, face as hard as unforgiving steel; he was too stubborn to amend and these arguments have perturbed him too many a time. He was growing weary of these diatribes and he'd go far enough to not stopping her even if guilt was blaring inside him.

He made absolutely no move to follow her; deep down within, he was bleeding as well. He cast her away even as frail as she was. He was torn between leaving her to be because of his pride and following her before she strains herself. He'd regret it once something happens to her.

Now, the letter lay forgotten on the floor, its contents remained a cursed riddle covered in blood.

_Could a heart never cease from breaking though it's dead?_

……………….

"what happened last night, surely, I know it reached them." Yoroichi said while twirling her tail beside Uruhara as they sat on the wooden floorboards outside the shop.

"of course, it will only take a matter of time before they take some measures, and I doubt they'd miss our presence." The store manager answered the black cat while adjusting his stripped hat.

"hmm, _former captains_…? I wonder if we must heed their requests once they've decided." Her golden eyes sharpened while eyeing a pigeon that glided through the sky.

"Soul society has their stratagems well planned and they would use anything that favors them, even '_traitors'_…" he was talking in riddles.

Yoroichi smirked, "I suggest then that we ready ourselves Kisuke," she stretched while shaking her fur, "these, traitors you say, would be expecting a knock on their door sooner or later." her golden orbs glistened.

"well said." Uruhara chuckled and he gazed at the same pigeon taking flight.

"Isshin would be irked to hear this…"

………………

A knock on the door and his insides boiled with annoyance. So much interruptions adding to his goddamned problems.

Ichigo sluggishly rose up from his seat in the living room couch to answer it, he opened the door. "what is it?" he almost growled while staring at the doorway.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." came a cold voice straightly to his face, he was taken aback to see a black haired noble with a redheaded companion garbed in shinigami uniforms.

"nani?" Ichigo regained his composure once again, his scowl in place. "Byakuya…" he also eyed Renji indignantly, by his judgment it would have made sense if he was the one who gave Rukia that stupid letter.

Byakuya frowned slightly from the sound of his own name, peeved that this delinquent called him in such a casual manner but he allowed it to pass just once, "where is Rukia?" he bluntly interrogated, Renji's expression was no different to the captain's

Renji was getting bothered by the orange-head's glare towards him but reconsidered for Rukia's sake. "Ichigo, we're here to see her." The lieutenant remarked behind his superior.

"she's gone." The orange haired boy muttered almost wanting to slam the door in front of them. He didn't really want to talk about anything that was related to her, but it was rather obvious, the only thing Byakuya would fuss about was probably his sister. And mind you, he was down right annoyed to see Renji's face.

"gone?" Renji muttered leaning forward, eyebrows arching upward.

"I don't bloody know where the hell she went." He gritted irritated, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to fix." He nearly closed the door when Byakuya swiftly stopped him, unsheathing Senbonzakura.

Byakuya's eyes sharpened dangerously, "where is my _sister_?" He hissed pointing the edge of his blade to Ichigo's neck, barely touching him from a centimeter. "Or should I let my blade do the probing?" Senbozakura's blade glistened from the light.

Ichigo didn't waver the slightest. "I told you, I don't know." He retorted in a low voice matching the captain's glare.

"taichou…" Renji attempted to hold him back, but instead he turned to the substitute death god "Ichigo, what the hell's wrong with you?" he was growing perplexed on how Ichigo was acting and where the hell was Rukia? Just last night the two were sentimentally clinging to each other and now this. How fast the winds have changed, too fast for him to even comprehend.

"nothing's wrong with me," he bit back reopening the door only slightly for them to see his countenance. "she left by her own." He gave the two death gods a last look before finally closing the door ahead of them. He had no time to entertain guests today. Though as livid as he felt towards Renji, he contained himself, one spat was enough for this day.

The wooden door sealed before them, "Taichou, we should look for her, it looks like it's going to rain again." Renji stated while closing his eyes for a moment, he could feel the cold blowing of the wind as the sky shifted its visage to an ashen horizon.

"unforgivable…" the noble hissed in displeasure.

Walking towards them was an old man, twirling the car keys in his finger while whistling.

Byakuya's eyebrow slightly rose at the newcomer in a doctor's white coat seemingly recognizing him..

It was Isshin, he opened one of his eyes that were leisurely closed, ceasing on his tracks, putting down the keys and burying them in his pocket, "you've outdone yourself, haven't you Byakuya?" he grinned while complimenting the white captain's robe the noble was now wearing.

Renji eyed both men, looks like there were things he was unaware of. 'taichou knows him…?' he thought silently.

Byakuya retained his stand, "and you're sharper than I remember Kurosaki Isshin." He said flatly.

"hmmm…is that how you greet an old senior….?" Isshin's grin grew wider stepping closer towards the front entrance only a meter away from the two death gods; something in the past slowly lifting.

Byakuya started to walk, "I didn't come here for reunions." he answered coldly while brushing past the older man. "ikuso, Renji…" he called for his lieutenant who followed.

"Mind how you go…" Isshin motioned to the door to enter his home.

Renji looked behind to glimpse at Isshin, what ties did that man have with his captain?

…………….

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime had a second thought if what she saw was real. "Kuchiki-san!" he called much loudly confirming her doubt, from her place while carrying the groceries she could see the ebony haired shinigami walking about the sidewalk.

Rukia turned to the direction of the sound of her name, "Inoue…?"she mumbled while staring at the exuberant girl waving her hand in large gestures at the other side of the street.

Inoue smiled, "Kuchiki-san wait for me, I'm coming to you!" She sprinted across the street towards the other girl.

Rukia was surprised at her sudden actions, her eyes slightly widened in surprise though as minimal as the luster in her eyes may seem. "where did you come from so suddenly?" she asked.

The auburn haired girl giggled, "I went to the grocery," she remembered the events last night and how badly the shinigami was wounded. "are you alright now, Kuchiki-san?" she placed down he groceries.

"ah, I'm fine now thanks to everyone." She smiled half-heartedly not wanting too look so down in front of her friend, there were things she would rather keep to herself. "arigatou…"

"yokatta," Inoue said relieved, she then clasped Rukia's hands. "we were so worried, most especially Kurosaki-kun." Her face turned to a worried expression.

"Ichi…go…" Rukia mimicked, she recalled their argument earlier and could not stop to place herself accountable for such fight. If she had said the truth, will he believe her? though she did swear to Hitsugaya she would be discreet. Was she wrong to not tell Ichigo the nature of that letter? And why did he react so violently towards it? She's into another mess she never intended to step in. She was just doing the captain a favor in the first place. Why did it come to this? Ichigo, utterly misunderstood her. But part if her hated the substitute death god, how could he say such unruly words to her without knowing.

Orihime could vividly notice the uneasiness in her face. She rarely did find her in such an apprehensive position, often times she was on top of things whether or not it was too high for her to scale.

It started to trouble her as well, "Kuchiki-san, what's the matter? you really seemed troubled today." her hold on the pale porcelain hands grew firmer sensing her anxiety. "maybe you should rest some more…should I call Kurosaki-kun for you?" she asked worriedly as she bore her concerned eyes to the other girl. Ichigo probably be worrying about the girl and she could not stop a part of herself for being hurt.

"Iie…daijobou, no need to bother him." she shook her head and smiled to reassure her, though as weak as she could muster one. "really Inoue, it's nothing."

Orihime released her hands gradually, even unwillingly. She could clearly see the already faint glimmer in Rukia's eyes. "so desu ka…?" somehow she was not convinced of her answer.

"ah…" Rukia slightly nodded, "I'll be going now." She said while gradually turning to her heel to head off.

"ja ne…" Inoue bowed in courtesy while gazing intently at Rukia's back but felt it was completely wrong to just let her go. She lifted her hand barely in a gesture to stop the petite girl, "Kuchiki-san!" she called out.

Rukia spun to face her, "nande?" she asked the sudden interruption.

Inoue fumbled with her hands as she spoke, "ano…ano sa…" she didn't know what to say nor to have any means of completing a coherent sentence out of what she felt. In some way she could guess that the reason for Rukia's disposition was Ichigo with the way the she said his name earlier.

Rukia looked at her, waiting for her to say something, "Naze Inoue…?" the shinigami called her attention noticing that she was too focused on a thought while staring at her clasped hands, she signaled her to continue.

Inoue inhaled deeply while making up her mind. "Sometimes," she started while meeting Rukia's gaze in the same leveled bearing. She gathered all her courage. "Sometimes people needlessly hurt… even those they love." She said kindly, seemingly empathizing with her; though she was naïve and clueless of some other aspects in life she could definitely recognize a heartache when she saw one, after all, she had her own shares of unhappiness.

A small genuine smile crept Rukia's face, relieved that somehow a lone soul could understand her in a time of weakness. "arigatou Inoue, I'll remember that." a part of her heart was lifted, thankful of the empathy she was given.

Inoue watched Rukia's back as she left, thinking to herself that she did something right, though her heart felt a hint of bitterness deep inside, hurting was inevitable she thought but there was no way it would be good to place a grudge towards a friend. "Kuchiki-san… look after Kurosaki-kun for me…." She closed her eyes after lifting her groceries once more, ahead of her was a path towards _home_.

…………

"onii-chan…?" Yuzu peaked at the couch where Ichigo slumped in. "what's the matter?" she asked, noting the awful expression on his face.

"nothing, I was just thinking of something." He replied while folding his arms to his chest.

"honto?" she held her chin and thought, "where's Rukia onee-chan?" she hadn't seen her since this morning and she wanted to ask her how she was doing.

"she went out." He bluntly answered disinterestedly, eyebrows furrowed deeply they almost knitted.

Yuzu wondered what went on between the two high school students.

"Sometimes you're too easy to read Ichii-nii…" Karin's voice suddenly interjected she knew the feud between the two, she did hear their fight even from the first floor earlier.

Ichigo did not react at all.

"Ichi-nii…If you have things to settle, do it quickly, before you lose hold on them completely." The black haired girl advised wisely and he wondered why that line sounded too familiar before he realized Tatsuki said those exact words to him long ago.

Yuzu stood there still unaware of what they were both talking about.

"go after her…" she stated sounding as if it was almost a command, in some ways Karin acted more mature than him and he couldn't blame her.

Ichigo sighed as he rose up from his seat, "everyone's troublesome." He dug his hands inside his pockets and motioned towards the door. It looks like all the nagging got through his thick head after all.

Yuzu watched him as he left, "Karin-chan what was that all about? I just asked where Rukia onee-chan was…"

……….

Inside the dark closet, wriggling amidst the shadows, "nee-san!!! nee-san!" was a shouting Kon with his stuffed toy arms bound by several layers of duct tape. "Ichigo! I'm gonna kill you for this!!!!" he whined while crying, still in the attempt to get lose.

……..

Ichigo ran through the streets, he was still angry but he had to do this. When he finds her, he's gonna haul her sorry ass in the clinic, no matter what kind of protests she shouted. There were things that needed clearing and he'd get the answers _now_. "Where the bloody hell did she run off to this time?" he cursed while panting; just as he was about to turn left to the next street he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened….

What exactly did he see?

……………

Note: Ending with another cliffhanger… there you have chapter 10…I hope you were satisfied, I planned to put more scenes in here but I just couldn't string them all together in just one chapter. Hopefully more things will happen in the next installment of himegoto.

the conversation Byakuya and Isshin had, I only inferred that from what I remembered Byakuya told Ukitake in Soul Society, something like Ichigo had no relation to his former 'senior'…I think he was implying that it was Isshin…oh well that's what I understood.

If you wondered why Ichigo suddenly brought up the hollow thing the night before, it's just an impulse or something, he was just getting screwed up, it was really off the topic. I just thought that people kinda get out of context when they're mad. And thought it doesn't really show that much, he's pissed at Renji. But I guess he's holding back, because, well…they are still good friends than worst enemies.

What would happen now that a lot of characters have entered the stage? Next chapter would be unpredictable I guess... but I'm 'predicting' major IchiRuki moments….hehe…

Japanese Terms

Yokatta – that's good/great

Naze- why

Nande- what

Ikuso- let's go

Ano/ ano sa- ummm…

Iie- no

Daijobou- I'm fine, it's alright

Honto- really?

Jan ne- see you

There….thank you very much for reading and reviews are always welcomed!

Oh!… and I'm really happy with the current manga chapters of Bleach though Rukia's having minimal appearances! I really missed Rukia and Byakuya's really something! I suggest you guys read it!!! There are _really_ up-to-date scans in Onemanga(dot)com haha..i just felt like informing you people about it….. a lot of great manga there…!

Take care!

Love,

Amerie


	11. strife

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…Hitsugaya/Hinamori…**

**Raitings: T for language (severe swearing in this chappy)**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**Hmm..seems like the curtains are gradually drawing to a close.. let's see what happens before they do…Confusion here and there… I hope you get by…..i really do….**

Chapter 11+

Strife+

_Can you see me at the end of the scarlet pathway? Did you run so hastily to reach me that you have lost breath? Paint me a smile, even just once; paint me a smile as vibrant as daybreak. My tears burn…. I am waiting, standing beyond the dyed horizon, can't you see me? _

_I am hurting, bleeding with tears….why do you break me ceaselessly?_

_Wont you just love me when all else fails….?_

"Rukia! Tell me what's wrong?" The lieutenant of the 6th division asked heatedly while firmly grasping the girl's wrist, "naze?!"

She tried to remain calm despite the present circumstances. "It's nothing..." she shook her head, slightly bowing. "it's nothing, please let go of me…Renji." She flinched under his hold while hastily wiping the tears with her free hand.

He noticed this and his apprehension heightened, "Nothing? You're crying, damn it! Did he do this to you?" he pulled her closer to meet his gaze. "was it Ichigo?"

"I told you it's nothing..." She whispered avoiding contact with his dark orbs, fidgeting from his grasp. "hanaseo…onegai.." she added weakly, still in the attempt to contain the tears. Damn these emotions, since when did she become so attached to humanity?

"that's enough, Renji. Let's take her back.." Byakuya cut between them sensing the grave discomfort Rukia was currently in. they had been searching for a while now and finally found the said girl walking aimlessly not too long ago. He knew that he made a promise to her, a promise to not take her 'happiness' but this didn't look anything like happiness and he'd be more then willing to break his promise even if his _pride was on the blade_

…..

Ichigo ran through the streets, "Where the bloody hell did she run off to this time?" he cursed while panting; just as he was about to turn left to the next street he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened at the sight before him, but then sharpened in the recollection of animosity "so this is where you ran to…" his voice almost broke while still intently gazing at the scene before him. "_in __**his**__ arms_…" there was a warning edge surfacing in his tone. Some how his senses confirmed to him that this was probably the 'right' time to vent all his remaining anger. He waited for her to speak while eyeing her intensely finding it hurtful to see how she was too close to that redheaded prick. Damn him and his emotions, why was he feeling excessively upset over all of this anyway? And as disillusioned as it is, he never did invite the fact of jealousy…transparency was either rejected or overlooked, at least that's what he assumed. But now everything was turning against him and he'd painfully receive an epiphany one way or another.

The two black-garbed spectators roughly scowled, where was this heading? Was there something they missed?

"Nani?" the crimson haired man bit back bluntly. There they were, Renji holding on to Rukia in an awfully close proximity and beside them was a stone-faced Byakuya. "what the hell are you babbling about?!" he barked. All confusion was now eminent...whatever happened to make everything so messed up? Why was all of this turning out wrong? Since when was a simple blasted letter that much of a fucking problem? The atmosphere was dramatically shifting to a frenzied one.

The captain turned to keenly glance at the newcomer's direction but remained silent. He only gazed at him piercingly as if waiting for something to materialize. "make a wrong move Kurosaki and I'd swear on my grave you will be _destroyed_." A drop of bitterness smelled like poison.

All threats were disregarded, "Speak Up…!" Ichigo raised his voice, nearly shaking in fury not lifting his gaze away from the petite girl. He didn't give a damn if everyone heard him, all he paid attention to was how he'd exclaim his rage.

Rukia only looked intently at the cemented ground. She found it pointless to explain to someone like Ichigo, besides, she was still broken from what he said earlier, whether he meant that or not, so for now she'd shut her mouth without a word to him. Her wrist was growing red from rigidity.

Tell me that letter's more important to you than I am!" Ichigo challenged her piercingly leaning forward in an attempt to somehow assault her, "Tell me right now!" Thunder roared in accordance to him as lightning briefly danced across the horizon signaling the looming plummet of rain.

Renji released her as she took some steps backward, initiating 'some' _distance. 'gomen' she bit back her words, leaving them ultimately shackled only within her own awareness…. _And at last she turned to leave them and ran.

Renji only tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse that she was advancing.

It only made ichigo's blood boil to a new kind severity, neither any of them knew existed within him. He was preparing to run after her.

The lieutenant cut between him and the path to pursue her, snatching Ichigo by the collar. His dark pools steadfastly piercing through amber ones. "_brat_.." he hissed in suppressed wrath, it had been a long time since he'd been so infuriated to call him that. His glare would grow deeper if it was possible, "_quit screwing with her_." He warned, his tone proving the vindictiveness of its consequence.

The carrot-top gave him an evenly overwhelming gaze, "shut up and get out of my way." He scowled firmly clutching the hand that held him. So firmly he could've sworn he'd cut it off.

"No." Renji did not oblige ...instead he pushed Ichigo away and pulled out his soul slayer, "this is your chance to talk…" he pointed it towards the Substitute Death God. "Coz only Zabimaru would hear you…_Howl_…_Zabimaru_" he flicked it once and it was awakened to its serpent like contour; just like a white water snake that bore its fangs, ready to strike at the moon. "you'll regret this…"

Ichigo smirked while smoothing his shirt then pulled out the amulet Jushiro Ukitake gave; he pressed it against his chest and immediately, his soul was drawn out… "never get tired of getting the crap beaten out of you….?" He waved Zangetsu and the strip of fabric that bound it was undone to reveal a glimmering blade akin to the high radiant moon powerless of being touched by anything.

"that was a fluke…" renji bit back pertaining to the time he defeated him at the shrine of penitence. When it came to her, he'd be heartless to who ever dared hurt her.

"Let's just see about that…" Only Rukia could make them as mad as hell to butcher each other in a death game.

Byakuya rested his hand on his sword's hilt.

The three of them maintained their ground as fleeting silence engulfed them to what seemed like an ephemeral eternity.

Cold droplets of rain fell yet again, breaking the stillness that clutched them in a moment of loss,…

Echoing to the ground in their heavenly descent…

One swift move and the duel begins…

……………………

Momo hinamori opened her door in response to the light knocking, "eh? Toshiro-kun? What are you doing here?" she muttered while seeing the silver haired captain standing in her doorway, face slightly hidden in reticence.

He though twice before replying, "erm…can I come in?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty, seemingly contemplating the right timing. His head was filled with all the nonsense his lieutenant taught him.

Momo tensed a bit, it had been a long time since they both had a casual conversation; ever since she became lieutenant and he became _captain_. "hai, make yourself comfortable.." she gestured for him to enter, perhaps the familiarity between the two of them had drifted of to some plane, but she wished it hadn't been that far to reclaim; after all, they were friends from childhood and that bond wasn't easy to dissolve as it is.

"I came to tell you something…." He said unsteadily which was uncharacteristic of him it made her even nervous.

"is it urgent that you came personally?" she questioned, what could it have been? It must've been dire to deem his presence.

He shifted his gaze a way from her, trying to hide a minimal blush. "you can put it that way…" he almost squeaked in hesitation to make it audible for her. He weighed everything into perspective and thought of all those crap matsumoto told him.

"so..Toshiro-kun," she smiled to somehow ease the tension, "what do you have for me…?" she asked in sincere innocence..

He returned his cool gaze to the modest lieutenant, her smile could melt the ice that eternally bound his heart. He pulled her by the wrist clumsily…

She was shocked to have blurted out the name she called him too long ago, one they both thought she would never use to address him.

"_Shiro-chan!"._

Toshiro Hitsugaya gave her a confident grin then with out hesitations followed only what his heart beats for. "this.."

With a fluid movement he leaned into her lips.

Rangiku barely contained a melodious chuckle, she leaned back from peeping, unto the wall just beside the doorway…. "Now I didn't tell him to do that…" she grinned. "you surprise me…_Taichou_…" she made her way to leave them be, walking soundlessly across the corridor. "if only Ichigo was like that…" she said aimlessly while looking up at Soul Society's vivid sky…

_A perfect irony of the Mortal world…_

………………………………………..

Clinking of the metal as steel violently clashed with steel. Swift and thoughtless they dance to slay; to dance so that blood shall provide the tracks to tread on, to slay so that resentment must be desperately subdued….

And the emperor who merely stands with shattered cherry blossoms below his feet will only cease to be when the whirlwind harkens to seize the broken petals...

"I left her to you so that you could make her happy!" Renji yelled while swinging zabimaru, "I disregarded everything else just so she could be beside you!!" he said in another fit of anger, gritting his teeth severely he could almost taste blood. "I ignored even my own feelings!!" he barely missed Ichigo's throat. "And now you fuck up!!!"

Ichigo countered Zabimaru with Zangetsu, shaking from the intensity of the swipe, "shut up fucking bastard! Don't try to play dumb with me!" he retorted while forcing away the sword of his adversary and sprinting backward. "you say all this bullshit as if you're no the one who gave her that piece of crap..! a fucking excuse of a letter!!!"

And as if an epiphany silently dawned to the noble at the mention of the letter, _'letter? I see…'_ he could've smirked on how trivial they were arguing for if not only it would mar his semblance. So still he did not interfere….it was a fight between two men….two men and their angst-ridden affection. He will only draw his sword from its sheathe once the direst hour falls.

"I've had it with your shit talks!" Renji made a stance to release his bankai. "don't go dragging me into the mess you made!"

"Urusai!!" Ichigo shouted with his own urgency, the urgency to make clear everything that was indistinct, his feelings for her, his uncertainties, his passion. The urgency created by the seeping fury within his veins…the urgency to get the answers he wanted to hear only from her lips…the urgency to make everything right again. And as if all these inside him threatened to explode; pumping, pounding, beating…. Loudly… as if swallowing his own self. What did he want anyway? What was his purpose for doing this? What is it that tugs the inner lining of his conscience so strongly that it hurt to admit his emotions were actually winning…that his own frantic tempest would engulf him whole? What?

_Ire….._

_Guilt_……

_Affection_…..

And as if the clashing of their blades would offer them composure to make still their disquieted hearts, that with all their might they permitted their hands to strike without mercy…so thoughtless…they lifted it against each other to slay; while only the beads of rain echoed within their hollowed consciousness. The coldness that they could no longer discern as the droplets danced across their heated skin.

Empty shells with rusted blades to become instruments of their own grief….here beneath the sheaths of cold remorse.

Dawning, dawning they come for each other, forthcoming they come to destroy themselves….

So the emperor must carry out the interlude...

……………………………

She was running again aimlessly, like what she was doing before….she had no idea why…

With out a hint of direction….

With nothing else….

She was pissed to see him now…too pissed to stand being in the same world with that idiot.

She'd run to the ends of the earth even if its existence was questionable….

Run just so she won't be hurting….

Run…….

…_So __**He**__ won't be foolishly hurting…._

…………………

Kuchiki Byakuya who stood amidst them, caught the two swords that furiously razed each other with his own soul slayer, stopping both dead from a violent collision.

"enough of this nonsense…" with a fierce glare,

Came an equally frosted interjection…

The two swords broke off; their masters withdrew, still severely scowling….

"both of you are fighting in vain…" Byakuya stated putting back Senbonzakura in its sheathe. "do you wish me to tell you the nature of that letter you argue so profoundly about?"

The slight shifting of his voice did many wonders…as they both turned to him in tamed countenance at long last.

Their silence acknowledged his remark, their remaining so hinted him to continue to what seemed like a piece of the truth they were dying to know...who would've expected Kuchiki Byakuya was their ticket to the last full show of veracity?

"That letter was from the hands of the 10th division's captain," Byakuya spoke too gradually they both wished he would hasten. "Hitsugaya Toshiro." The name set them shocks of awe.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo blurted with a disbelieved face, he was unsure of what to deem next. Here he was primed to massacre Renji and now he finds out it was the short captain.

"he…he…" Renji lost track of what to say of they knew well what he was trying to relay. Though he did not wholly identify the course of the letter he did unmistakably comprehend its severity and based on how the orange haired buffoon was reacting, it would've been more or less one of those shitty love letters from the mortal world he was once blabbed about.

Their prized confusion gave the proof, "it is not like what you simple-minded idiots are thinking…" his captain disagreed with a shake of the head still in a leveled bearing. "he did give it, but….." he stopped shortly in what seemed like admirable pleasure in their torment.

The two listened eagerly with out a blink…this would just about determine everything.

"it was _never_ addressed to Rukia." he finally said, face with no other hint of emotion but jurisdiction and he could clap at himself for such display of remoteness.

Drenched wet, they were slowly emerging from the haze of confusion.

"You've been trailing insensitively…._Kurosaki Ichigo_…"

………………………………

Isshin stared at the ashen horizon outside, he watched quietly as the rain fell from the wisps of clouds upon the empty streets..

Slowly they slid down the window, like crystal diamonds slipping away…

His gaze not leaving its subject, as if knowledgeable of every circumstance. "this rain will end soon…" he spoke only to himself and perhaps to those who are nameless.

…………….

Falling to the ground with a spatter; on her knees, crashing to the puddles, soaked wet her whole body was shivering, hands curling to fists though shaking…

Crimson liquid tinting the pavement blending with water, she did not rise while beads dripped from the ends of her ebony tresses.

Rukia winced in pain as she held on to her abdomen, the gash had reopened, staining the bandages scarlet…incessant that there was a cascade of blood. The throbbing reminded her of the events last night, a vivid excruciating pain that tore her apart. She continued to hold on to it in the attempt to stop the bleeding but her efforts were all the while useless.

She tried to compose herself beneath the endless downpour but the sharp pangs made it utterly impossible.

Looming footsteps coming towards her, squeaking as they hit the wet ground, slowly nearing her with the gentle caresses of the once turbulent wind.

A towering figure stood behind her fragile body, looking down straightly at her.

The said person did not create the slightest sound, _he_ only remained in his place, quietly gazing.

She turned her head to finally acknowledge his presence, though there was no real need for it to recognize _him_.

She was expecting a hard cold glare to pierce through her but all she found was a subtle façade considerately staring at her frail form. She removed the hand that clutched her abdomen, fingers still tainted red. Gradually she tried to lift herself up to stand in the same bearing as his. With luck, she did.

"I'm sorry…" soft words came steadily from his broad built that could easily overwhelm her if he wished. He looked unfalteringly at her waiting for a reply.

Upon hearing his words she shifted slightly, yet she did not return his gaze. Instead she shook her head as if dismissively.

He could understand if she felt that way after everything that happened so he reached for her hand to alleviate her emotions and perhaps an excuse for his own as well. "Rukia…" he mumbled while gradually pulling her closer to him. He very well noticed the red blotches that stained her dress even; he also understood clearly his faults.

She struggled unwillingly in his hold, not wanting his invitation. "don't touch me…" she warned him in a guarding tone, avoiding contact with his amber pools. She'd easily drown in them if she was caught unguarded..

He did not heed her command, in the contrary he wrapped his arms tightly around her, not welcoming any protest. "just once," he whispered in her ear, too daintily as the leveled whistle of the breeze.

She was utterly surprised of his uncharacteristic reactions as she tried to get loose from his hold. "s…stop it…" however, as reckless as he was, he disregarded her complaint.

In turn, he embraced her tightly as he could, as if fearing she would disappear once he let go. "just once…let's stay like this…" his words sounded almost as if he was pleading silently, so desperate that he'd lose himself.

She still stirred in his embrace, though as painstaking it was for her condition…this shouldn't happen…

Still stubborn…stubborn to melt in his warmth.

He rested his chin on the top of her ebony head. _"Even just this once…."_ He calmly repeated and with his words she was rendered motionless; somehow moved of his actions and all the more with the ardent lexis...

Raindrops drizzled toward the earth as if following in a conducted melody. Now with little acquiescence she allowed herself to bury herself deeper in his chest, hearing his heart beating rhythmically in accordance to his peaceful breathing. She could feel his warmth even against the wet dripping shirt he wore and underneath the forebodingly gloomy weather.

It seemed as if they were bound in a timeless continuum and neither of them could notice the eternal binding. "I never accepted to myself that you're more than what I believed you were…" he explained carefully, "I thought you'd just always be beside me…I thought you'd always stay…" he continued. "so I was contented by saying you were my _nakama_…but when I found the letter the first time…I realized just _how much I could __**lose**_…" his voice drifted off.

"Ichigo…" she couldn't believe how hastily he was talking, or how unchecked his emotions were flowing that with each word he uttered lingered in her conscience acridly. But despite all those truths that struck her, she couldn't will herself to stop him.

He breathed deeply, inhaling her intoxicating scent, since when did she smell like strawberry champagne? "it made me mad…_I just couldn't bear losing you_…" he finally confessed disregarding everything else but this moment. He didn't care if he didn't sound a bit like himself or if all he said was irresolute, the only thing important was her...no more…

She finally returned the embrace, gradually tightening her hold on him, utterly moved by him solely. "I thought you didn't give a damn about me…" she barely whispered, sinking in him, he could scarcely hear her muffled voice. But he could distinctly feel her cold skin….why was she always so deathly freezing? If that was another metaphor of their unfeasible passion then let everything become a deadly delusion…

He slightly pushed her from him and rested his hands on her pale cheeks to provide them a clear view of each other's faces. He searched her mauve eyes before replying. They just had too many uncertainties within them and beyond their grasp…there'd always been.

"_I'm a mess without you_…" the simple chime of his words mingled seamlessly with the concurring ambiance. He'd pour his heart out now if she asked him to. Without second thoughts he would…he had kept it for a long time and a trice more he'd go senseless.

She could feel cold moisture falling from the side of her eyes and she was more than sure it wasn't the rain. Slowly, his figure became blurry in her vision…

Her voice trembled, "But you…" she lost track of her sentence when he instinctively pulled her back in his arms, as possessive as he could become.

"I don't care…" he said with fingers tangled in her ebony tresses, the other hand stroking her back as she shuddered into him. " I don't care…as long as you're here..."

And she gave herself away, completely sinking into him, shoulders shaking as she cried. Whether it was for happiness or sorrow he didn't mind...he only offered the most tender comfort he had ever given anyone and he'd do so over and over again only for her…

"Rukia…" he patted her head caringly. The dark heavens were steadily replaced to an even hue as the rain began to subside dramatically from its optimally misunderstood melancholy.

Dusk was a moment to convene, in the sheer purple sheets, the sun sinks into the pool of blood and the moon rises from it to watch over the lands beyond.

True enough, if the hours could stretch ceaselessly even the silver goddess would allow them a fracture of eternity.

Ichigo pressed his cheek deeper on the side of her head, feeling the velvety silkiness of her hair.

"let's go home…"

_If he was the sun and she was the moon he'd die again and again even if it was forever… _

_Only to be revived by her…_

_And this plane of existence wouldn't stop him… _

_Not anything…_

_Not anyone…_

_Onwards…onwards….to the vivid twilight of a clandestine painted reverie of their own._

_And so comes to pass another eclipse._

…………………………………

author's notes: hello there…here's the eleventh chapter of himegoto…I'm sorry for the wait as usual….but this wont be the last chapter still…there are issues to be cleared let's all be happy! I didn't end with a cliffhanger..!hehe…oh how fast the winds have passed…himegoto's nearing its end…was it too fluffy? Or perhaps it was lacking that romantic atmosphere? I don't really know…was it good or bad? Did I fail your expectations?

after everything has been settled what do you think would happen??

This is currently the longest chapter I've written..

no unfamiliar Japanese terms this time..

I didn't give you a kissing scene...hehe..

Perhaps in the next chapter! (wink)

Thank you very much for reading!

Reviews are strongly appreciated,…I really want to know what you think…

Charming Murdress- I'm sorry for late replies…I really have my hands tied up this week…you could post your 3rd chapter and I'll edit it shortly, it's just that I don't want you to wait for me too much…I'm really sorry…

Now I will check out the latest manga chapter of bleach..it would be probably out by now you guys check it too!

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	12. wager

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: a letter, a misunderstanding, an argument, a little fluff and **_**Chaos**_** ensues. **

**FINALE**

**Hello there…this is probably the last official chapter of Himegoto…and honestly, I want to cry…'( my first fic will finally reach its end…almost 6 months have passed…and it has come to this….I will miss everything so badly….but before I say my sentiments, let's get on with the story!…**

Chapter 12+

Wager +

_Every moment that briefly passes strings all epitomes to a concealed dream…all the hours that fall fleetingly is a nameless enigma wafted by the wind, with each realization that almost so silently dawns within us, the myriad dye slips away…slowly, only the wildflower remains but a distant echo of our own disquieted consciousness…_

_Before long her simple self becomes that __**enigma**__…_

_An ephemeral enigma….._

"Ohayo! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue greeted the two who were arguing about something as they entered the class room, their faces tad too close as they bickered.

They stopped to acknowledge the auburn haired girl, "Ohayo Inoue…" they both greeted in synchronization much to their annoyance and glared at each other.

The two made their way to their respective seats. Ichigo hung his bag on the hook just on the side of his table and then tilted his head noticing the clear sky, his eyes gently sealed in contemplation. It's been a while since he saw a sky this divinely clear….

"_it was never addressed to Rukia." he finally said, face with no other hint of emotion but jurisdiction and he could clap at himself for such display of remoteness._

_Drenched wet, they were slowly emerging from the haze of confusion._

"_You've been trailing insensitively….Kurosaki Ichigo…"_

His eyes fluttered open, revealing an intense gaze so focused anyone who dared look would be lost in the oblivion. He remembered a fragment of what had transpired yesterday and he closed them leisurely to ponder once again.

_What __**did**__ happen after those words Kuchiki Byakuya spoke of…?_

_Flashback_

"not addressed to her? Then why the hell does she have it?" the substitute queried all the more insistent though quite leveled than earlier.

Renji shook his head in disbelief, "I…Rukia…she…the letter…" his words were all aimless, his face held no difference.

"it was a letter she only swore to deliver…"Byakuya explained putting Senbonzakura back in its sheath while eyes calmly closed. "you've again proven your senseless mediocrity, boy." A moment too soon dark orbs were revealed to glare at the said individual.

There was a hiss from Zangetsu's blade as it lightly scraped the cement, now directly pointing at the captain. "tell that to me after you read the letter…" Ichigo could almost growl. "do you even know what's written in there?" he added, temperature high and still rising.

"Taichou, how do you know all this?" the lieutenant questioned, he was somehow still left behind of their conversation. After all, he was just abruptly dragged into this by a **certain someone** and his accusations.

"I just do…" he responded bluntly, so likely of him. "Now both of you, draw back your swords before needless blood spill arises." He hissed sharply initiating authority as expected from a noble. "your blood…" he warned the two when he heard them quietly grumbling.

Ichigo grunted still unfeasible to accept his flaws but somehow already aware of the real circumstances. It was quite an uproar he made…how should he know…? Nobody told him…he was darn clueless..

The rain considerably subsiding.

"so you got all worked up for a love letter, eh, Ichigo?" Renji smirked while hanging Zabimaru on his shoulder, he understood that vexation. "took you damn long enough to fight for her." He said almost half-heartedly, part of him wanting to seize her instead, but he should get used to letting go of her…she'd be soaring so far to skies he couldn't reach. She had always loved high places anyways…

"shut up eyebrows…if I knew any better, you'd feel the same…" he snarled in annoyance while returning zangetsu on his back, the white tassel wrapping itself on the blade once more. He didn't know he was so right in what he said…perhaps he never will. "now I feel like a total idiot…" he sighed heavily while slumping to the wet sidewalk as if worn out by everything.

Zabimaru reverted from its shikai. "took the words straight from my mouth…" He sat beside him wearily as well; he heaved a deep breath, finally a sign of relief. "you should apologize to her…" he did not turn to face him but looked forward instead…onwards to the blurred horizon washed out by the rain, somewhere between them she'd be waiting…

He didn't respond, he only stared at the same ashen heavens, wondering….

A sea of black impeded his vision…black shinigami robes…..

Kuchiki Byakuya stood nobly in front of him, steel eyes artic with indifferent frost.

"I will let this pass but once…If you hurt her again in anyway _I will kill you_…" His tone threatening to obliterate explicitly and Ichigo knew he'd go to numerous trips in hell to win her.

"I hear yah…" he rose and wrung the soaking hems of his black hakama. Sometimes how Byakuya displayed his concern plainly confused him. Perhaps that's just how nobles were…_Byakuya would be Byakuya_

"now go after her…" His stoic eyes softened considerably, "_you are her happiness_…" the substitute death god heard those words he never thought he'd hear from Kuchiki Byakuya in a lifetime.

Ichigo's scowl melted and was replaced by some kind of understanding or gratitude perhaps. He glanced at Renji for a hint of approval.

And the crimson haired man nodded while slightly grinning.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, take good care of _my pride_…" Byakuya stated and Ichigo could only wonder why the captain was excessively talkative today…

"you heard him," Renji now stood along side his superior, "ja ne…"

_Shunppo_…

Oh he'll be seeing him again alright….

……………………..

As the remembrance flooded his senses he couldn't help but smirk… those two really had the timing to pop up unexpectedly when needed… "Pride eh…?" he whispered almost too silently then glanced at his side. Sitting right next to him was Rukia.

She turned to him noticing his overwhelming gaze, "What're you gawking at? You've been zoning out on me since last night." She asked while fixing her books.

He opted to not tell her too early. "I was just wondering, you haven't reached 5 feet yet, have you…in like, 150 years?" he asked as if stating a simple fact and before he knew it he felt something hard hit his face.

It was Rukia's math book, "fool! don't give me that crap about my height…" her eyebrows furrowed in deep annoyance, anger veins popping, "I still got hundreds of years to count…" She gave him a death glare…

Ichigo wiped the blood oozing from his nose that was almost broken, his forehead red from the smack. "the hell with you?!"

Another rampage was about to ensue but was shortly interrupted, "Kurosaki, what's the commotion there?" their sensei yelled from reading her class attendance. "you always cause a ruckus in my class. Now get the composition you chose and read it in front." She rolled the booklet ready to whack him if he refused.

Ichigo pointed himself, "read it in front…?" he repeated in utter disbelief, almost squeaking, he was a fan of Shakespeare alright but hell knows if he could write fairly good enough.

Rukia gave a sinister chuckle possibly amused of the looming humiliation he was about to face, "you've been working on that intently, come on read it to us…" she mocked while sneering, "right minna?" she turned to the whole class and they nodded in accordance like puppets at her command.

He sluggishly rose up from his seat while mumbling curses beneath his breath… "stupid bitch…" he snatched the paper inserted on the velvet mauve book and motioned towards the platform.

He took a deep breath then started. "The wildflower and the greenhouse……" he distinctly blushed even the slightest.

Rukia only grinned, she knew that story quite too well…

It was _theirs_ after all…

_The tale of a simple flower devoid of a sanctuary and devotion weaving her own story in the thorns of regret, envying the fragile tulips inside the glass cage and smiling at the moon as her petals shatter…in the end she who has felt the sears of reality stands proudly before them all…_

_They will rot inside that crystal greenhouse caressed only by the artificial sun…_

_But you will live with me forever so the gardener who has searched for a lifetime claims._

………………………

Renji sat on the floorboards staring at the koi pond while chin rested in his hand, emptiness filled him, hollow emptiness that he was fighting to overcome from the very start.

Behind him was a wide vacant room, a futon that hasn't been laid in for a while…it would stay like that for a long time from now on.

Light steps came closer to him, "you missed the lieutenant's meeting this morning, have you lost track on your responsibilities fuku-taichou?" Byakuya stood just behind him not even looking down.

Renji did not withdraw his gaze from the swinging bamboo as it was filled with water and was emptied again. "sumimasen, taichou." He always had too few words to say to his captain.

Byakuya understood more than what was expected of him, he still had a heart though it was scarcely beating. "it's about time we release her, we've been holding on to her long enough." He closed his eyes momentarily.

"wakatta…" he responded flatly, gaze still trapped in an indefinite panorama, for now he will let himself wallow in a pit of despair… soon enough he'd find the strength to stand up again.

"good, I need you to accomplish the paper work the correction corps filed recently in the archive." He said as if it was something fairly trivial. "and give me a report once you're done." Byakuya gave his orders flawlessly. He could be heartless when it came to duties most of the times but Renji understood it was just his way to get by. This was Kuchiki Byakuya, instead of giving you pity gives you a _**pastime**_….

His taichou was probably the most difficult to figure out among all the captains of Gotei13 and he'd have it no other way. He'd rather be a workaholic than a broken-hearted fool….

It makes him grin his all too smug grin as the captain made his way to leave.

………..

"so the letter never really reached her?" The one with strawberry blonde tresses questioned while sprawled out in the couch. "I told you so…" she just had to say that.

"ah, turns out it was too bloodied to even read…." His eyebrow quirking in exasperation at her _indecorous_ position, "could you make yourself look any more decent Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya growled while organizing the files on his desk. "for pete's sake your in the 10th division's headquarters!" It was people like her that made him look too livid as always.

"decent…?" Rangiku mimicked while pulling her black robes to scarcely cover her cumbersome chest. "not my fault the uniforms too tight..._they're_ almost spilling out.." she whimpered while pouting. "furthermore, I thought people in love were exceptionally nice." She gave him an all-knowing sneer much to his aggravation. "eh, taichou?"

He attempted to hide the minimal blush tinting his cheeks, "your tongue wags too often than needed doesn't it?" he retorted, still frowning.

She beamed while twirling strands of hair around her long slender fingers, "of course! Without me taichou's life would be boring!"

Hitsugaya could only sigh while shaking his head, "you have no idea…" his voice held its usual sarcasm.

Rangiku's beam slowly melted, "demo taichou…" she sounded tad more serious, "the commander general said Hinamori-chan still has her breakdowns…" yet again she offered her concern to him as often as he need though as indirect as it may seem.

"ah." He responded. Now a more serious atmosphere encompassed them, "she still hasn't recovered, still thinks it wasn't Aizen's fault." There was a slash of bitterness in his words and the lieutenant couldn't blame him for his acrimony.

His iced cobalt eyes seemed to wander, wander in the frozen clutches of desolation yet again, the misery he had once lost to himself because of desperate hopelessness…if Hinamori couldn't fully trust him then all means to help her would be shattered. He had already overcome this, so why does it return to him now?

Rangiku smiled to alleviate his warring concerns, "you're still a child after all…" she patted his head messing his silver mesh of hair all the more, the sudden action breaking him away from his chain of thoughts. There'd still be a lot more things about love he needed to understand….

His cerulean eyes widened at her and she only grinned, "just like a cute little puppy…" she continued to pat him.

"yamero, Matsumoto!" he yelled disbelieved on her unfaltering cheekiness.

Rangiku tore her hand away from him, "lighten up taichou, I'll always be rooting for you…" she gave him another one of those sugary coated beams that would make you a diabetic.

"my captain definitely wont fail…" she rose up them motioned towards the desk and took the papers from his grasp, "and in the worst case you do, you'd still be my little puppy.…" she gave him a final pat before motioning to the door to exit. "gambatte ne, taichou!" And she closed the door behind her.

He smiled a small smile of his own while closing his eyes, "just like you Matsumoto…" but as he opened them a new kind of annoyance trailed his expression…

"demo, why does she always have walk out on me…?" he sighed at the thought of his childish lieutenant, some things never do change.

…….

Rangiku chuckled, "I love doing that! I'm soo cool now aren't I!!!" she sprinted towards Kira and Hisagi, so bubbly _they_ almost did spill out of her uniform.

The two men only sweat dropped at her unfeasible display of exuberance.

…….

"Aizen-sama, I beg your clemency for my previous failure." A petite form in white robes knelt humbly before the _god_ on his throne. "I was unable to kill the boy due to the interference of the court guardians and their allies." She reasoned still knowledgeable of the fact that explanations were already pointless.

"enough," His eyes were closed and they slowly opened, a mind-blowing reiatsu filled the room with shrilling tremors. Aizen reached for her face and held her chin up to look straightly at him.

Her eyes were filled with nameless terror of the looming consequence of her defeat.

"I gave you that face…" he caressed her pale cheeks and twirled the strands of ebony hair that fell to her face. "you are now an _arrancar_…an _espada_…" he clutched her by the throat into a breathless seizure. "_do not disappoint me_…" he threw her effortlessly against the cold ground.

She painstakingly rose up from slumping to the floor while wincing… "u-understood…" she reverted to her kneeling position; she'd either die by his hand or by the _blade_ of the enemy.

Ichimaru Gin unfolded his arms on his chest, he had been watching for too long now. "yosh yosh, _Hisana-chan_…better not get your foot stuck in the grave again…" he grinned. The intense reiatsu diminished.

Aizen turned his gaze to the former captain of the 3rd division, "Gin, why don't you unwind, it's been a while since you had a breath of fresh air…" he proposed having concealed denotations. "fresh air from the material world that is…"

"finally… "he sneered while burying his hands on his pocket, "I thought I'd never get to stand in the front lines again." His grin held its usual slyness, the slyness of a snake constricted to leave you breathless in the fangs if deceit.

"gather everyone…" Aizen glanced at the so called "Hisana" he stood from his throne to gaze at the viewing window, a portrait of the hollowness of Hueco Mundo…

"what are your orders, Aizen-sama…?" she asked mechanically, eyes vacant like a soldier fit for destruction.

His eyes sharpened though in amusement, _"Kill…"_

And in that simple word a multitude would be slain…..

………..

Momo Hinamori stood before her captain's desk, inside a void space once called his room; everything she had once believed in was a hollow lie. She took out his faux letter from inside her uniform and lighted the oil lamp; she placed the parchment just above it. Slowly, it was induced to black embers, the ashes of her lost faith, her loyalty and perhaps even her love…

These ashes, they will only continue to flutter with the unforgiving wind, swallowed by the shadows of grief.

"Sayonara, Aizen-taichou…"

………….

They walked towards the setting sun; their strolls had always been longer when they were together.

The sky was painted to different hues from light to dark as the clouds shifted delicately in a whirlwind of passing.

Rukia tilted her head to glance at Ichigo, "I've always wondered, why is the sun blood red when it sets?" she questioned him casually, deeply gazing at the majestic king of the heavens in his passing.

He didn't turn to face her, "that's an easy question…" some sort of familiarity enveloped him. "because he dies to see the moon…" he now searched her eyes for a hint of understanding.

_Dies_…

It echoed in her consciousness like a relentless uproar. She only gave him a blank stare and did not respond at all.

He scratched his head, running his fingers in his orange mesh of hair, "what? You think that's a stupid answer?" he shifted uneasily in her silence.

"no…" her gaze falls shortly to the ground, the usual depression in her eyes gradually lifting in the advent of her comparison between what he had just said. She stops from walking, "I'm not the moon…" came a low whisper, there was a desperate softening in her voice for what she thought was a true metaphor.

Ichigo only sighed, "you're hopeless, you know that?" he gave her a knock on the head which instantly snapped her back.

She caressed the top of her head while frowning, "I was serious…" she countered.

"me too…" was his distinct reply, "doesn't matter if we're heavenly bodies, constellations or just damn insects in the dirt," he continued albeit more seriously, "Either ways I'd die…_protecting you or living with out you…"_ and he reaches for her hand clumsily avoiding her gaze with an evident blush.

She couldn't tell just how much she suppressed the overwhelming relief she felt as she responded nervously to hold him, his words tugging her heart.. "you'd be stirring new rumors with what you're doing, bad enough that they asked why we always go home together." Their hands were now laced.

"let them think what they want to…" he answered disinterestedly, comfortably holding on to her. "now let's get going before the old creep reports to the police you're missing…" he swung the bag on his shoulder with his free hand… "damn. I'm getting the feeling he's more concerned of you than his own son.." he coldly joked.

"what? You jealous?" she mocked playfully with her expected mischief.

"hell no.." they were only a few steps from the Kurosaki Clinic.

They both stopped in just before the front door.

Rukia glanced at him, "we're still the same, right?" she asked him quietly, day almost fleeting away form their grasps. Somehow transition haunted her with fatal qualms.

He smirked. "yeah, just closer…" he pulled her to him, locking gazes with each other.

It was now…

They both knew it…

For a moment the flow of time ceased to be and only the beating of their hearts sounded in synchronization. Pounding as if every second spent was eternity.

And he could've made the hastiest decision he could ever make in his life if only the damn door didn't open.

The bearded man gawked at them, knowing plainly what he had just interrupted and what was to ensue if he hadn't. He grinned, "Ara, gomen..gomen. I didn't know you we're having a moment there…" he said while chuckling unearthly…

They both stopped dead while staring back at him.

"I'll just close the door again…" and he shut the door slowly at snail's pace…with a ghastly devilish smirk.

The two looked at each other in bewilderment of the man he hesitated to called his father….

"that old creep..." Ichigo mumbled as if fed-up but was shortly cut by the beeping of Rukia's phone and the blinking of his amulet.

Their gazes met in perfect momentum, thinking of the same thing and before long a familiar staggering intensity flooded their awareness.

Everything trembled with profound intensity.

Only now it was not only one but **numerous** reiatsus.

Rukia flipped her phone open, it was blinking red everywhere. "impossible!" she cried out in greatest disbelief.

"what the hell….?" Ichigo murmured while unmistakably feeling the height of the spiritual forces.

The door opened for the second time, only now, Isshin was no longer smiling, "they got us head on…"

………

"those damn bastards! This was what they were planning! A direct attack!" The commander general lost his cool, throwing away all the papers in his desks while madly glaring. All the captains of soul society stood before him. Even in their current position this very instant they could feel the spiritual pressure dawning forth the mortal world.

The one who wore a colorful hakama breathed heavily, "we're in to a unexpected breach." He said.

"why didn't our intelligence detect their infiltration? Not even one?" Jushiro Ukitake turned to Soi fon for an explanation of the flaws from the special forces unit.

"it was unanticipated, we practically had no lead on them." She answered sternly and they all knew there was no escaping this surprise attack.

"it would be hell out there now." Kenpachi Zaraki remarked consoling no one.

"I need squads dispatched on the mortal world! Release your limits immediately upon arrival." Yamamoto ordered as he stood. "Everyone prepare for a fierce struggle!" a loud thud from his staff echoed through out the room as it ruthlessly hit the wooden floorboards.

………..

"Yoroichi-san," Uruhara opened the shoji door to show her the situation, it was like a replay of what had happened the other night only now they were knowledgeable of the fact that the air of death hung heavily in the damp atmosphere.

The noble woman scowled while standing up, "gimme a break!" though she understood the precarious condition laid before them, all means of escape shut off clean... she growled on how dense they were to have missed this, why hasn't anyone foreseen it?

And the sullenness of dread won over all else.

The sky was pitch black as if coveting the earth into soullessness, not even a single star or the divine moon gave them a beckon.

"a grave wager has been set and it seems as if even the heavens turn their back at us." The shopkeeper said while adjusting his glasses, he released the broom in his grasp. "store manager," He turned to the boss.

"it's gonna be a tough beating." The blonde man's hold on Benihime tightened.

Even the two children nodded in accordance, ready to face them straight on.

………….

In three different places, Inoue, Chad and Ishida shifted their gazes to their respective windows, a specter of death entering through it like a dark cold mist, solely with the judgment of their own instincts they concurred.

"they're here…"Inoue whispered subtly while feeling for her hair pins.

………….

Beneath the starless heavens, the moon has forsaken us in the shroud of shadows; the wager has been dipped in poison.

"look under you…" Ichimaru told the assemblage behind him all decked in white robes, "on the ground are your targets." They were all floating as if simply observing from a high building.

In the deadly silence of the park, one by one they all materialized.

The squads of shinigamis, the former captains, the ryokas, the quincy, the substitute death god, all allegiances stood their ground.

"grand reunion…?" Isshin half jested at the sight of very familiar faces.

"it's an awfully nice night for the end, isn't it?" Ichimaru grinned emptily which was answered with fierce glares and intensified loathing.

All eyes affixed on the sky where they stood. "The arrancars…iie…_The Espada_." Hitsugaya hissed.

Their colossal reiatsus created countless interferences and portals black as the night opened as immeasurable hollows emerged to add devastation.

"Shit…" Ichigo bit his word while tightening his grip on Zangetsu.

Rukia unsheathed sode no shirayuki, its white blade would be again stained with filth before long… "don't die on me…Ichigo" she whispered to the substitute death god..

"ah…" he cupped her face and stole a swift kiss from her lips, hasty and thoughtless he had made it so.

Rukia could stand there bewildered and surprised for hours but this wasn't the time, she only smiled faintly then nodded.

_it might as well be the first and the last_

"couldn't make me any happier…" Ichimaru glanced at Matsumoto Rangiku fleetingly. "Let's bring the house down…' he announced to the death soldiers at his rear and they all spread out to different directions and were followed by whom Aizen branded as enemies, a massive massacre waiting to ensue.

"Why are you and Aizen doing this, Gin!" Rangiku shouted shaking in rage or disappointment, driven by unsteady emotions. Hitsugaya restrained her by the arm. The others already in pursuit of the arrancars.

The said man only shrugged and dove forth for an assault. Death the only conclusion… "**H-I-M-E-G-O-T-O**!" he chimed happily, his zanpaktou thirsts for blood.

_Tonight there will be a multitude of slain, _

_A moon forged by blood…._

_And a great number of carcasses…_

_There is none end to their corpses…_

_They stumble upon their corpses…_

_Perhaps 'tis not the eve to unveil all secrets……._

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………

Author's notes: So it ends with this last chapter…I'm speechless…honestly I am.. a lot of you might be cursing me right now, "the last chapter and she ends it with a cliffhanger! Damn her!" well, I just want to leave the rest of the fabrication to your own imaginations for now… I'm happy that I was able to write this and for the honor of having you read it…I'm really thankful, I want to cry…thank you for everything and I hope to hear from you again….i'm really gonna miss this story, but the good part is, I can continue my hanging story, Acquiescence…please read it too.. it's more of a romance fic….i wish you could support it too…and I'm deeply sorry if I failed your expectations for the last chapter. But this is about all I can give, still I'm extremely happy! And I'm sorry for not giving you a romantic kissing scene.

Japanese terms

Ohayo- good morning

Ja ne- see ya

Minna- every one

Futon- it's the bed they use

Sumimasen –sorry/ excuse me/ pardon me

Wakatta- understood

Demo- but

Iie- no

Yamero- stop

Gambatte ne- do your best/ good luck

Hakama- Japanese clothing

Yosh yosh- alright

Sayonara- good bye

Gomen - sorry

And of course the most essential of them all,

**Himegoto- secret**

See you again! Thanks for reading and reviews are very much welcomed, you can see the next chapter for the acknowledgements…I encourage you to read it…it's my message to everyone…

Ichiruki forever and beyond! I've heard there were hints in the newest movie of bleach but I haven't watched it yet, by any chance you already got your hands on one please share to me…

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	13. acknowledgement

**Acknowledgements **

Deepest Gratitude to everyone who has made this fic possible…for all the support, encouragement and lessons you gave me…the readers, reviewers and commentators…mentors and associates…_I thank you from the bottom of my heart_….with out you Himegoto will be at loss. No words can describe how I feel…now I know what it means for a writer to be utterly overwhelmed….for sticking with me through thick and thin…for being loyal readers, for waiting for my late updates and baring with every trouble I have encountered…I never thought I could pull through all of this and finish Himegoto. And I'm _very sorry_ for the times I've failed your expectations. I'm really emotional now…Himegoto is my _very first fic_ and the warm appreciation you gave me means **everything.** Again, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you….so much.

I want to acknowledge those who have recognized my efforts and this story, those who added Himegoto in their favorites list, alerts list and those who added me as one of their favorite authors and for adding me to their author alerts.

**Most especially the ff. who gave me more than enough…**

**-AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY-**

**charming.murderess **

**Intercostalspace**

**Mk**

**RinUtari**

**Selonianth**

**TheEmpress098**

**wohaitatsuo**

1. le.papillon.blanc. 

2. Aquaela

3. Bleachy-nii

4. BunnyKitty4434

5. Darkmoon Fleur

6. Bellar

7. Embrace nothing

8. Iana Sabelle

9. Jeschura

10. Jtmscola

11. Karui Yumi Kitsune-Hyuga

12. Knight of Discord

13. Master of the Stars

14. Osanpa

15. Poptart-Squirt

16. RequiemElise

17. StrAwBerrY-LigHt

18. Saphirablue

19. SickNick7

20. Shotz

21. TennantFangirl

22. Flamed Rose

23. XxDoctoRxX

24. bluekitsune251

25. Lost in Green

26. choco108

27. clouds666

28. cricketchick1990

29. cwy92

30. draconia81

31. flowerspring

32. kllrjess

33. philguy

34. r00k82

35. shinghua

36. sierracapoeira

37. swimchick1614

38. thmarth

39. S-Wanderer999

40. yashaoftheness

41. -yUkIn0- 

42. A Scythe-Wielding Horror 

43. AngelicWar 

44. Kamikaze-Rose 

45. Kazami-Chan 

46. m-chan12311994

47. LithiumRukia 

48. Master of the Stars 

49. Mizz.Smilez. 

50. Notorious P.A.C. 

51. bleach.naruto.fanfics-awesome 

52. gamb1t 

53. loveyouso 

54. Angelic Kahlua

55. darkheart1992

56. polarissakura

57. Ryukansen

58. Final Fight

59. Escarcega00

60. Emi Kurosaki

61. Always Read Only Mode

62. Ayesha

63. R.A.

64. YOUrock

65. nemesis

66. shell

67. Cat

68. stars in the eyes tears in the sky 

69. KuroShiroYamiHikari

70.TwiliteTGRgrl

71. poakkis

72. Alice001

73.Ai Haruka

74.AvengerOfDarkness

75.Devil-teddy

76.DearJamie

77.Kohryu

78.nice0girl

79. cola1012003

80.Erhur

Because of you I have realized an important aspect in writing… you don't really write for reviews to be returned to you…you write for the readers who give their time to read your work and that simple fact is enough to keep you going…. _I write for you_ and Reviews are special prizes…

Thank you very much and I hope to see you soon…and patronize the stories of the people here…they're all wonderful writers.

To the anons out there, I hope you get an account soon it would be great if I could contact you…

Take care

[This is probably the last time I would write this for himegoto….(cries)

Loving eternally and beyond,

Amerie


End file.
